


Amend

by Prospirit



Series: The Ninja and the Princess [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Random Sex Scene appears!, Corrin's siblings and their kids/SOs will make appearances, F/M, Not a lot of Corrin this time around, Possession, Self-Doubt, rebuilding relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: A story that occurs in the 1 year time skip at the end of "Legacy", where Saizo tries to repair his damaged relationship with Asugi, raise Kana, lead the village of Igasato, and find a cure for the accursed Corrin.Its been nearly a year since I started writing "Moonlight Dance" so I thought, along with a little encouragement from SilverBlue, it would be fun to expand on the universe a bit more.To wet your appetite, I wrote an excerpt that doesn't quite fit in the character limit here. You can find it here instead:http://archiveofourown.org/works/9440882/chapters/23532894





	1. Shadows of the Past

_"I won't let you kill my Mother!" Asugi shouted at his Father, arms outstretched to block his path. Behind, the shade of his Mother loomed. Her eyes pitch black, holding the handle of her sword as it pointed to the stone floor below._

_"That thing is not your Mother! It's an imitation, a spectre that's taken her form!" Saizo snarled back, his own sword still in hand, his eye watching the creature behind his eldest son. It began to tremble, arms shaking in a way that made his stomach turn._

_"Step aside!" Saizo tried to command to his son, but Asugi took a stance of defence, seeming ready to defend her to the death._

_"She's not an imitation! Can't you feel her? Can't you sense her spirit?" Asugi shot back, the impostor behind him shaking as it struggled to move, slowly raising its sword. Saizo's eye widened, not about to lose his son too!_

_"Asugi move!" Saizo shouted in a panic, lunging forward to defend him. Asugi's eyes narrowed, twisting his arm around so the point of his bladed bracer was aimed at Saizo's chest._

_The blade dug into Saizo's chest, piercing him between the ribs as his sword swing past Asugi's head, and crashing against the wrist of the twisted Corrin. Blood sprayed from her wound, across Saizo's face as well as her own, and into Asugi's hair. Her blade clattered against the stone floor below as a screech rang out from Corrin's lips, making Asugi look behind him. Corrin stumbled backwards, eyes shut tight with the blood sprayed across her eyes, and more dripping from her wrist. Eyes wide, he looked back to his father, impaled on his blade._

_"Dad!" Asugi breathed, his Father's blood lining his blade, the colour draining from his face. Saizo looked down from the steel embedded in his chest, then back to Asugi's face. Other than the look of fear, he seemed unharmed, which put his mind at ease._

_"I'll cover you. Get away from here." Saizo breathed with growing weakness, pulling himself off Asugi's blade, before pushing past the smaller man. His steps stumbled toward the demon that his wife had become, wiping the blood from her face. Those black eyes turned back at him once more, a grimace on her face, before a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips and raced toward him._

 

Saizo awoke with a start. Bolting upward in bed as a bolt of lightning crashed in the distance, illuminating his room. The dream had seemed so real as if it was all happening again. His fingers couldn't help but trace the line on his own chest, the scar where Asugi's blade had dug in. It was one of many that now lined his skin, but this one continued to sting, unlike others before it. Drawing a few deep breaths, calming himself, Saizo's eye drifted to the emptiness beside him. A soft sigh escaped his lips, fingertips grazing the cool sheets where Corrin should be laying beside him. He missed her warmth, missed seeing her smiling face in the morning, of breathing in her scent as he slept. 

Another bolt struck down from the heavens, shaking the house as it did, making even the fearless Saizo the 5th recoil. A sound quickly followed that was much more temporal, of a door sliding open and running footsteps. Drawing Saizo's attention to the door of his room. Kana stood in the frame, clutching an old stuffed bear against his chest, staring at his Father with a look of fear on his face. 

"It's just a thunderstorm, Kana. Nothing to fear." Saizo spoke softly to his youngest son, who remained still and silent. 

"Did you want to come here?" Saizo asked in the same soft tone, Kana not wasting a moment to rush from his spot and into his parent's bed. Saizo let out a soft chuckle under his breath, helping tuck him in again in his Mother's place. 

"Papa." Kana spoke barely above a whisper, his wide eyes staring into his.  
"Are you scared?" He breathed, trying to not tremble as he spoke. Saizo drew in a deep breath, running his fingers into Kana's wild silver mane of hair, staring into those big red eyes. 

"Terrified." 

____________________

The rising morning sun chased away the stormy skies, leaving a tapestry or orange and pink where darkness once reigned. A welcome relief, as Saizo felt the need to start his day early. Thunderstorms often led to damage not just in the village, but to the fields of crops and traps set in the wilds. All things he would need to address, but not before addressing one more pressing issue. Dressed in his full gear, Saizo pulled the blanket up over Kana's shoulders, kissed his hair, and slipped away. The young boy could know sleep for a little while longer. 

As he left his room, Saizo's eye drifted to the closed door to Asugi's room. Well, what used to be Asugi's room. The young man had since moved his belongings elsewhere, leaving just Kana and himself in the little house. If felt so empty now. Releasing a sad sigh, Saizo pushed himself to move on, the day was calling him. Outside, little drops of water still clung to the rocks and plants, a cool stillness in the early morning air. Taking care not to slip, Saizo's eye scanned the houses and buildings within the village for signs of damage, but everything seemed in order. The quick trek across the valley led him to the small house on the outskirts, opening the door without so much as a knock. Saizo's eye drifted down as he slipped off his wet shoes, spying both pairs of Asugi's still at the door. He'd been sleeping here since they returned to Igasato. He also made it very clear that if circumstances had been different, he would not remain in Igasato at all. 

Remaining silent, Saizo made his way to the bedroom at the very back, taking in a centring breath before he dared enter. Turning the corner, he was greeted with the same sight he saw every day. Corrin, laying motionless in the bed, held down by leather straps on her wrists, ankles, waist, thighs and shoulders. She'd been like this for weeks now, only her steady breath evidence she was alive at all. Her once bright ruby eyes, nothing but pools of black. 

When they'd ventured into the hidden kingdom below to rescue her, and won the day, she was wild and vicious like a rabid animal. Through Asugi's stubbornness and determination, he'd insisted her life be spared. Once they had successfully rendered her unconscious, Corrin was transported back to Castle Shirisagi with great haste. There, the healers tried to treat her strange condition, but to no avail. While Ryoma summoned the best healers Hoshido had to offer, Orochi consulted the cards. Far too many times had Saizo seen the accuracy of Orochi's readings, even if a little vague from time to time, but he knew better than to question it like he had in his youth. In the end, she concluded that it was Corrin's soul that had been corrupted, and needed purification. 

The call changed to summon any seer, any sage, any priestess or onmyoji or monk worth their salt to try and purify her. None of them succeeded. One was able to delve into her mind, draw out her memories, and search them for a possible answer. Up until that moment, a part of Saizo doubted if this creature was truly the woman he'd married, and instant shame and regret filled him when it was proven to be her beyond a shadow of a doubt. The only aid her memories served was the moment of her corruption. Witnessing from her point of view the blade impaled in her left shoulder, the woman she once called 'Mother' pouring some kind of dark liquid onto the blade, creeping down it until it reached the wound. The memory became erratic after that. The conjured image blurred and jumpy, as if Corrin herself could barely see and squirmed in agony. After a moment, it all went black, nothing else could be drawn from her mind from that moment forward. 

Only one other had been of any help at all. An elderly priestess cast some sort of charm to placate her, making her still and calm. She no longer writhed in her bonds, no longer snapped at hands and growled at any who approached. She was still, as if in a sleep with her eyes open, and had been that way ever since. Two weeks of failed attempts and Saizo made the decision to take her home. Hoshido's best were not enough, and it would take some time to negotiate the aid of other nations both near and far, and the lives of all Corrin's family had been on hold for far too long. And so she was brought here, back to Igasato, and kept in this little house away from the others. The decision was mostly for Kana's sake. Saizo knew if she was kept in their home that his young son would do nothing but remain at her side, and that wasn't healthy. He did not expect Asugi to pack up and move here as well, but the young man insisted she; and Kana, were the only reasons he stayed at all. 

Kneeling at her bedside, Saizo's hand laid over hers, feeling the warmth he missed so very much. Even though he came to see her at least twice every day, it was hard to find any words to say. There was no guarantee she knew he was there at all, and rambling about how much she is missed would only be showing weakness. But Gods did he miss her. From seeing her first thing in the morning, sharing meals as a family, the smell of her hair, the softness of her lips, the calming sound of her voice. It was possible she'd never come back from this, spending the rest of her life trapped in her own body. Standing slowly, Saizo lowered his mask, and placed a kiss on her lips. She did not react, her lips did not press against his, or grin sweetly as she would when he'd steal a kiss. 

_"I love you."_ was all he could mutter as he pulled from the kiss, still just inches from her face. No reaction, just as every day and night before, just stillness. 

The sound of Asugi clearing his throat from the doorway turned Saizo's attention toward him instead, giving his eldest son a quick look over. He seemed the same, cold and distant, but well. Standing straight again, sliding his mask back into place, Saizo took a step backwards. No words were exchanged as Asugi stepped into the room, a ceramic bowl in his hand that was filled with a deep pink coloured liquid. Pulling the chair from the corner, and the pillow that rested on it, Asgui began his own task of feeding Corrin. The pillow folded in half and slipped under the base of her skull, forcing her mouth open. 

"It's strawberry today, I know it's your favourite." Asugi spoke to Corrin, completely ignoring Saizo's presence at all. Spoon feeding her a mixture to help maintain her nutrition balance, watered down to make it smooth enough to slip down her throat. 

"Don't you have things to do?!" Asugi snapped at Saizo, not bothering to look him in the eye. It was true, his role as the Leader of Igasato did await him, but pulling himself from her side was always a difficult task. Clenching his hand into a fist, feeling his nails dig into his own skin, Saizo willed himself to move from his spot. He paused once more by the door, gazing back in as Asugi gently massaged Corrin's throat to help her swallow. 

"Your Uncle Takumi should be arriving later today with a new healer from Nohr, I'll be back before then." Saizo spoke solemnly, before forcing himself out of the door. Asugi sighed to himself, lifting another spoonful to his mother's open lips. 

"I don't know how you did it for so long. He's so infuriating, what did you ever see in him?" Asugi steamed, trying to keep his cool as he knew no answer would come. Releasing a deep breath, Asugi calmed himself again, not saying another word. The bowl was nearly empty when a knock came from the doorframe.

"Asugi? Can I come in?" A much gentler voice called, one the young ninja knew quite well. 

"Yeah, come on in Shigure." Asugi called across without hesitation. While the young blue haired man let himself into the room, he did remain quiet, gazing at Corrin. 

Shigure and Asugi were not only cousins but best friends. Only 6 months separated them in age but walked very different paths in life. Saizo always held Asugi to high expectations of being the _next Saizo_ that always burdened him, while Shigure's Father; Kaze, gave Shigure the freedom to decide his own path. As such, Shigure did not pursue the path of a ninja as his Father before him but chased more artistic pursuits. Still, with nearly nothing in common, the two boys found a certain release from the uncertain paths they walked in each other. 

"Still nothing?" Shigure questioned quietly, letting Asugi finish his task. Asugi gave a soft sigh and a shake of his head, wiping Corrin's mouth clean as the bowl was emptied.

"Saizo was saying my Uncle is coming with another healer today. Maybe this one will do the trick." Asugi informed Shigure rather flatly as if he held little to no hope of this attempt being successful.

"At least they haven't given up." Shigure tried to reassure Asugi as he removed the folded pillow from beneath Corrin's head. 

"I suppose that's true. Uncle Ryoma is trying to find anyone in the world who can help Mom, meanwhile, my Father does nothing..." Asugi snarled, gritting his teeth. Taking yet another deep breath to try and calm himself, Asugi placed a soft kiss on Corrin's forehead. 

"I'll be back soon Mom." Asugi breathed in a much more loving tone. Standing, taking one long look at her ever still form, then moving out of the room. Shigure was just a step behind. Asugi was aware that Corrin in this frozen-like state kind of creeped him out but was kind enough to not mention anything of it to him. 

"What should we do today? Go for a hike? Spar? Read?" Shigure rattled off to Asugi in a practised routine, trying to get him to do more than care for his Mother. Asugi was quiet as he dropped off the dirty ceramic bowl in the kitchen. 

"I want to be here for when the healer shows up, make sure they don't try anything funny." Asugi spoke strongly, making sure his intentions were clear to his friend. 

"Right, so stay nearby." Shigure echoed, trying to think of something they could do. 

"Mother gave me a new poetry book, but that doesn't sound like something you'd like. How about-"

"Is it any good?" Asugi interrupted him mid-thought. 

"I've only read the first few, but I'm enjoying it." Shigure relayed with a confused look. 

"Let's do that then." Asugi calmly added, his eyes darting around the living space, sparsely furnished, seldom used. 

"Alright! I'll go get it!" Shigure excitedly cheered before bolting out to fetch the book from his house. 

Asugi grinned to himself, shaking his head at how excited Shigure could get over little things like that. Waiting a brief moment to be sure he'd truly gone, Asugi slipped over to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and shifting the container of rice to the side. Behind, a small stack of papers folded into thirds rested. He carefully lifted them, taking a moment to peer down at them as if his gaze could penetrate the papers, before tucking them away in his shirt. His hand rested over them within the folds of his clothes, settled just over his heart as he breathed a deep sigh. 

"Here it is!" Shigure called as he dashed into the little house again. Asugi just shot Shigure a grin, closing the cupboard door and joining him again.


	2. Balance

_"Dad no!" Asugi cried out as his parents raced toward each other, their swords meeting in a clash of steel that echoed across the stone walls. Both were injured, bleeding, but both seemed to ignore it completely. All sign of hesitation from Corrin was gone, now only a ruthless animal stood in her place. Their battle seemed more like a dance of steel, blood dripping and spraying as they continued to clash again and again._

_King Ryoma rushed past Asugi as he looked on helplessly, then Prince Takumi on the other side, focusing their weapons on striking at Corrin. Snapping himself out of hs daze, Asugi put himself in their path._

_"No! It's her! That's Mom!" He cried out looking back and forth between his Uncles, praying they'd listen to him._

_"What's happened to her?!" Ryoma snapped at Asugi, the adrenaline of battle still coursing through him._

_"I don't know, but I do know it's her! You can't kill her, we have to help!" Asugi cried out in desperation._

_Ryoma and Takumi both lowered their weapons as they tried to think of what to do, watching Saizo block another of Corrin's attacks, then sidestep her blade and shove her back to knock her off balance. Those pitch black eyes turned to the three of them, a wicked grin curling her lips, raising her blade with blood soaked fingers, and racing forward in attack._

"Asugi?" Shigure's voice called out to his cousin, shaking him from his throughs. 

"Are you alright?" Shigure voiced concern, closing the book in his lap and shifting it to the side. Asugi sighed to himself, stretching his neck. 

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." Asugi replied distantly, only now realising how uncomfortable he was sitting on the floor. 

"Did you want to talk about it?" Shigure asked softly, knowing Asugi wasn't the kind to talk about feelings or what bothered him, but he felt the need to make the offer all the same. 

"Don't worry about it." Asugi shot back, standing from his spot to give his butt a break.  
"You want something to eat?" He casually asked of Shigure to change the topic. 

"Do you have any tea?" Shigure perked up, standing from his spot to join Asugi. 

"I think so..." Asugi mindfully reflected on what he had stocked his cupboards with, pacing into the kitchen and going through his stores until he had found what he was looking for.  
"Yeah, two. One's," pausing a moment to sniff at the little wooden boxes of loose tea. "A honeysuckle and orange leaf, the other lemon and dragon whisker. I usually put some honey in it too, for Mom." 

"I guess I'll go with the honeysuckle." Shigure replied, fetching the kettle to put some water on. 

"Your Mother kept honey in the house? I thought your Father hated sweet things?" Shigure tried to bring up as conversation. 

"Yeah, the smell alone repulses him. But honey you can keep in a jar, and Mom only ever used enough to offset the bitter of the dragon whisker, so I think he was okay with it. Besides, it's Mom. He'd bend over backwards to make her happy." rambled without really thinking, sprinkling a small amount of tea into each cup to properly flavour it. The boys were quiet a moment as the water boiled, then carefully poured into the tea cups by Shigure. Asugi quickly added a large amount of honey to his teacup, spoonful by flowing spoonful. 

"Would you like some tea with your honey?" Shigure chuckled into his teacup, Asugi tossing him a harsh glance.

 _"This way._ a muffled voice rang from just outside, very obviously Saizo's voice. Both boys turned to the door, knowing what to expect as it opened. 

Saizo, accompanied by Prince Takumi, his wife Camilla, their son Kiragi, and Asugi's brother Kana appeared. Takumi seemed to be ageless, his appearance unaffected by the every flowing stream of time. Even at age 37, he looked as he did as a teen, if not a little more masculine and muscular. Camilla was ageing well with him, still the curvy beauty she'd always been with a few silver strands hiding amongst her sea of purple. Kiragi was only 12 years of age and shared his mother's purple strands, but always kept them short unlike both his parents. He was busy talking to Kana, only a year separated them and so they always gravitated to one another at gatherings. 

The last to appear was a man Asugi did not recognise. A tall man with darker skin and white hair. Even his bushy beard that seemed to curl back on itself was nothing but white. His clothes were peculiar as well, a simple dark green cloth that barely hid his nether region, and a tiny coat that neither closed in the front or was long enough to cover his ribcage. Finally, a brown leather bag hung over his shoulder and rested at his hip. The addition of him looking like nothing but skin and bone just put Asugi ill at ease. 

"This is..." Saizo began the introduction, but paused in his own words, taking a deep breath to remind himself.  
"This is Asugi and Shigure. Asugi lives here and is the primary one to watch over her." 

Asugi shot his Father a look, a confused one. It was the first time he could recall Saizo not calling him his son. He'd recently accepted his decided change in name, but not being called Saizo's son was jarring. 

"This is Reiki, he's here to try and help Corrin." Saizo spoke to the still shocked Asugi and Shigure.  
"Would you mind keeping an eye on Kana and Kiragi a few moments?" He asked softly, unable to hold Asugi's gaze. 

"Of course!" Shigure jumped in when Asugi did not immediately answer, nudging his friend with his elbow to snap him out of it.  
"Right! Right..." Asugi added, motioning for Kiragi and Kana to move to the living space with them. 

Saizo took a moment to watch the four boys turn away and talk to each other, before leading the adults to Corrin's room. 

She laid in her bed no different than before, empty gaze directed only at the ceiling above. Unblinking, unmoving. Reiki moved from his place in line to Corrin's side, setting down his bag in the nearby chair and inspecting her. His hand waved before her face, then snapped at her to gauge her level of awareness. Next, he rubbed his hands together, and pressed his right thumb against the centre of her forehead, before closing his eyes and seeming to delve into a trance. 

"Where did you find this one?" Saizo asked of the Prince rather casually. It was something Saizo had adjusted to over the years, despite having served Takumi and his family for a good portion of his life, being married to Corrin meant he was now part of his family too. 

"A small desert country called Estra. They're a very religious people, believing that energy is only borrowed from the earth. He's supposedly the most enlightened monk of their nation." Takumi informed Saizo quietly, letting Camilla slip in past them. Her presence always worried Corrin as they had someone of a mixed past, even if Camilla was not aware of it. Best she never did, as it could lead to serious tensions not only in the family but between Hoshido and Nohr. 

"Her chakra's are powerfully blocked!" Reiki spoke up a moment later, a soft yet whimsical voice that made it difficult for Saizo to take any of his words seriously. Withdrawing his hand from Corrin's head, Reiki snatched up his bag again. Camilla smoothly plunked down in the chair in its place. After a moment, Reiki pulled some incense from his bag which he quickly lit and wafted the smoke in Corrin's direction. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Saizo questioned as he took a step closer, his hand grazing Corrin's leg as he did. 

"Why yes, you can! How splendid of you to offer!" Reiki cheered a little too cheerily for Saizo's taste. He didn't think anything that had to do with Corrin's current condition was worth such lightheartedness. 

"Normally to clear one's chakra's, deep meditation and self-reflection are required. But as she seems - not quite at home, we'll have to try a different method." Reiki informed them in his same, far too cheery voice. Saizo breathed deep to remind himself that he's only trying to help, and not let the tone of his voice put him off. 

"What do you need?" Saizo now asked more clearly.

"To sit her up!" 

Saizo turned to the straps that held her down, not hesitating to release the binds until she was completely free of them. As he did, Reiki produced a jar of worm-like creatures from his bag, as well as a set of long, thin wooden tweezers that looked more like flat chopsticks carved from a single piece of wood. 

"Sit her up!" Reiki commanded next, Saizo very carefully lifting Corrin's head with his hand and resting it on his shoulder. 

"Excellent. Now take her shirt off." 

This instruction sounded far too casual for Saizo's liking, shooting Reiki a disapproving glance.

"What for?" He growled defensively, wrapping his arm around his wife as a means to guard her. Reiki laughed out loud in a way that only made Saizo less pleased than he already was. 

"Usually these rituals are done close to naked, if not completely. But I sense that is not as acceptable here. But I will need to be able to reach her skin along the spine, stomach, and chest." 

Saizo let out a low growl, as he scowled at the idea of this stranger receiving an eyeful of Corrin's exposed breasts. She may not be herself, but her dignity need not be tarnished. At the same time, if his methods could return her to them, perhaps he could accommodate. Turning to look at Corrin's ever peaceful face rested limply against his shoulder, he knew any price was worth having her back to herself again. Leaning back to keep her weight on him, Saizo's hands worked quickly to release the buttons of her shirt, starting at the bottom. Before he could undo the button that would start to reveal her breasts, he gripped the loosened material, pulling it up around her rib cage and tying it off. Effectively exposing the majority of her spine and stomach as requested, but leaving her dignity intact. Reiki chuckled to himself over Saizo's solution, especially as the ninja shot him a glance that said it was the best he was going to get. 

Without so much as another word, the jar holding the little creatures was opened, and the long wooden tweezers reaching inside to extract one from the group. Saizo's eye watched everything very carefully, stroking Corrin's hair as if he was soothing her. The leech was carefully maneuvered toward Corrin, aligning it just right with the base of her spine before Reiki allowed it to latch onto her, then returning to the jar for another. 

"What are you doing, exactly?" Camilla questioned with interest, leaning forward to watch him work. 

"I'm using these leeches to help clear the negative energy that has blocked her chakra from flowing!" Reiki explained happily, letting another little leech attach a few inches up from the first. 

"Chakras?" Camilla continued to question, shifting again to be a little closer. 

"Turn her toward me please." Reiki spoke to Saizo first, letting him carefully shift Corrin in his arms.  
"Chakras are swirling pools of energy in our bodies, and then the energy is allowed to flow freely, we are able to find balance. But certain feelings and emotions can taint the energy in our bodies, keeping the energy from flowing."

Reiki paused as he carefully aligned another leech to Corrin's stomach, letting it attach before releasing it. 

"These leeches have a toxin they release when they first latch on. It helps soothe and release the muck that has tainted the chakra, helping the energy flow once again. Once her energy has found balance and can flow freely once again, she should be a whole again!" Reiki cheered to himself, confident it would work without question. 

"Open her shirt a little if you please." Reiki requested of Saizo, motioning for the top of her shirt to be loosened. Saizo was still feeling sceptical but reminded himself that anything was worth trying at this point. The top two buttons were carefully undone, careful to support her weight without crushing the leeches on her back. Another was placed over her heart, gripping her chest and wriggling around ravenously. His eye lingered on it until another little leech stuck in the wooden tweezers came into view.

"Tilt her head back" Reiki spoke again, motioning for Saizo to aid him. Her chin was lifted carefully as her head was further reclined onto his shoulder, the leech left to attach to the middle of her throat. 

"Nearly there!" Reiki cheered again, placing another in the centre of her forehead. One more time the odd man collected a leech from his jar, before placing the lid on top. He stood this time, circling around Saizo in a way that made him nervous. Reiki's fingers weaved into Corrin's hair, moving the bit on the very top of her head away as best he could before the leech was allowed to grip her as the others had. 

"There. Now we wait!" Reiki breathed satisfactorily, placing the tweezers on the bedside table next to the few remaining leeches in the jar. 

"How about you, M'lady, would you like to cleanse your chakra's? Not with leeches, of course, the traditional way! It's an intense experience but you will feel so much better about everything once you've finished!" Reiki proposed to Camilla, taking her hand presumably and guiding her to her feet. Before Camilla could give an answer, Takumi was stepping between the man and his wife, giving him a scowl. 

"You're here to heal my sister, not hit on my wife!" Takumi spoke strongly, his harsh gaze remaining glued on Reiki who ever so casually brushed the event off before leaving the room. 

"Awe, you really do love me!" Camilla gushed over Takumi, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her chest, which made Takumi's face turn beat red.

"Of course I do! How could you think otherwise?!" Takumi blurted nervously as her breasts seem to surround him as she wiggled giddily. 

 

A sound escaped Corrin's throat, drawing Saizo's attention back to her face. Her eyes were twitching ever so slightly, the first real sign of voluntary movement in weeks. Another little sound, a groan slipped past her lips. 

"Corrin? Can you hear me?" Saizo spoke softly to her, stroking her hair to try and help her focus her consciousness. 

_"S-uh"_ she breathed barely above a whisper, breathing picking up, quickening until the panted near frantically. Suddenly her breathing calmed, returning to a normal rhythm. Without warning, Corrin sat up on her own and scanned the room around her. 

"Corrin? Are you alright?" Saizo pleaded softly, holding his hands out as if he might need to catch her. Corrin did turn to look at him, her eyes still completely black. A grin crept across her lips, turning cold and malicious. A pulse of energy flowed off of her, disintegrating the leeches still attached to her skin, leaving only a little red ring and slight trickles of blood behind. Waves of purple energy flowed up around her, lifting her hair into the air above. A laugh that was not her own, deep and echoed upon itself rang from her lips. 

**"I am the Forgotten Dragon! The Betrayed King! The Entombed God! I have claimed this body as my vessel. After a millennium of imprisonment, I shall bring upon this world the apocalypse!"** The same deep voice cried out from Corrin's form, summoning orbs of glowing purple energy to her hands.  
Saizo stood, drawing his shuriken to prepare for battle, but the attack was sent upwards. The roof above them obliterated as debris was sent in every direction, silver wings sprouting from Corrin's back as she took to the sky. Just like that she was out of Saizo's reach, stuck on the ground below. Corrin halted several meters in the air, scanning the surroundings to gain her bearings. The unmistakable roar of a dragon echoed across the skies, drawing her attention to the silver dragon that approached. It looks very similar to Corrin's dragon form, covered in silver scales, long jagged horns and a spiked tail. However, the membrane of its wings was a deep, almost blood red. Corrin flashed her wicked grin, facing it.

 **"Ah, Dragon's do still exist in this world! Join me, brother. Together we shall destroy the humans to punish the Gods who love them dearly, and claim this world for all Dragons!"** The deep echoes voice beckoned through Corrin, extending her hand to the Dragon as a means to persuade it. 

_"You, Will release my Mother!"_ Asugi's voice echoed upon itself before a powerful beat of his wings sent him careening into Corrin, making them tumble through the air. One more beat of his wings, Asugi gained the upper hand, Corrin's body held in his claws as he folded his wings, sending them both plummeting towards the ground. Even as Corrin's wings outstretched to try and slow them down, the weight was too much and made them buckle from the wind. Before they could crash against the rocks, Asugi spread his wings to slow their decent, and merely pinned Corrin beneath him. It took a moment for the entity claiming her consciousness to understand what happened before it began to thrash under Asugi in an attempt to free itself. 

**"You shall regret this day! You shall die like all the miserable mortals!"** Corrin growled at Asugi, who calmly kept her pinned against the rock below her. As expected, Saizo materialised less than a second later, pressing a cloth against Corrin's mouth and nose. Her arms flew up to grip his arms, claws extending from her fingers that pierced Saizo's flesh. Pain showed as his brow furrowed, but Saizo remained still as he pressed the cloth against her face. Still, she squirmed to get free, trying to escape them both, but Asugi calmly shifted one leg to press against her chest to help keep her still, letting the ether take effect. A few more moments and she began to calm, her eyelids fighting to stay open until they just couldn't anymore. Her whole body relaxing as she fell unconscious, claws slipping from Saizo's arms. In a shimmer, the claws and wings disappeared, leaving Corrin in her human form. 

Asugi too returned to his human form under the veil of silver light, carefully removing his weight from Corrin. Saizo left the cloth over her mouth and nose, letting her breath more of the ether in. With a small grunt of pain, Saizo shifted Corrin into his arms to try and carry her. 

"Let me." Asugi spoke calmly, lifting Corrin from his arms. 

"Thank you." Saizo breathed to Asugi, who shot Saizo a confused glance.  
"Good work up there. We would have lost her if it wasn't for your quick thinking." Saizo spoke more clearly, his eye glued on Asugi as the words escaped him, making Asugi even more confused. 

_"Saizo!"_ Takumi's voice called across the rocks, running up with his bow in hand, Camilla just behind him. 

"Are the boys alright?" Saizo asked as he stood, ignoring the blood seeping into his clothes. 

"Yes, they're all fine, a bit shaken, but fine. I'm so sorry Saizo, I thought it would work!" Takumi bowed his head to Saizo in apology, feeling responsible for what had happened.

"We all did, My Lord. We all hoped it would. You have nothing to apologise for." Saizo breathed to the Prince, leaving Asugi to wonder why Saizo seemed to be hiding his injury. Without a word of it, Saizo looked at the state of the rest of the house, knowing it would need serious repairs. 

"Ryoma was waiting for another monk to arrive when I had left. He should be on his way, maybe they'll have better luck." Takumi tacked on, trying to restore some semblance of hope. 

"You need to see a healer." Asugi spoke up, carefully lifting Corrin off the ground with more trouble than he had anticipated.

"You're right..." Saizo agreed with Asugi quietly, feeling the blood soak into his gloves.  
"Are you able to escort everyone to our -" Pausing a moment, biting his lip.  
"back to the house?" Saizo cut himself short, trying to be more mindful of his words. 

"Yeah, I'll leave Mom in your room. We'll figure out what to do after you get yourself looked at." Asugi answered calmly, noting how sad Saizo's eye looked. Not something he had seen before or paid attention to before. Saizo just nodded in agreement, then turned and bowed to Takumi and Camilla, before vanishing into the wind. 

"This way!" Asugi barked to Takumi and Camilla, having to shift Corrin in his arms to better balance her weight. 

Saizo praised him? Thanked him? Agreed with him? What the hell was going on with his old man?


	3. Turn

The air around Asugi was thick. It didn't take a mind reader to see he was deep in thought, and so Takumi and Camilla left him alone as they walked back to the house his family lived in, without him. It was all a bit much to take in at once. Corrin's possession by the so-called 'Forgotten Dragon', the tension between Father and Son, Saizo's particularly odd behaviour in general! When they started to draw near the house, the young eyes of Kiragi and Kana peering out at them, the door opened by Shigure's hand who'd rushed the younger boys off when the commotion began. Kiragi bolted from the door, running to Asugi with a huge grin on his face.

"That was so amazing!" The young boy cheered, walking backwards in time with Asugi. 

"You were all like - fwoooo," outstretching his arms like wings. "And all, whooo," raising his arms up like dragon horns, "and then you were all 'Rhoooaah!'" attempting to imitate Asugi's dragon roar. Asugi got a grin and a chuckle out of his younger cousin's enthusiasm.  
"Could you teach me how to do that? Please please please?" Kiragi would have dropped on his knees to beg if he wasn't so busy walking backwards, but he did fold his hands together to aid his cause.

"Sorry, Kiragi. It's something you're born with, not something you can learn. But Kana can do it too..." Asugi casually dropped the last part as a means to try and get Kiragi's attention off of him.

"You can do it too?!" Kiragi excitedly questioned of Kana, who in turn got a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah of course! Did you want to go for a ride?" Kana offered with excitement only matched by Kiragi's, who's eyes lit up at Kana's offer, and turning to face his parents. 

"Mom! Can I? Can I?" Kiragi now begged her, practically jumping up and down in place. Camilla let out a soft giggle as she smiled at her son. 

"As long as you're safe." 

"YES! Thank you, Mom! I'll be safe I swear!" Kiragi blurted with even more excitement, giving her a quick squeeze before dashing back to Kana. 

Kana took a deep breath as he invoked his own dragon stone, becoming surrounded by a spiral of silver energy as he transformed. His dragon form was smaller than either Asugi's or Corrin's, partly due to the fact he was still growing. He also had a few subtle differences of his own. The membrane of his wings was a light blue colour, similar to that of Shigure's hair, as well as the cap of his skull was covered in the same light blue colour. No sooner than the energy that transformed him vanished had Kiragi jumped on Kana's back. Running forward, Kana jumped off the ledge, falling a few feet before he spread his wings and took them into the air, Kiragi's cries of enjoyment echoing through the whole of Igasato.

Asugi didn't pause to watch them go. Kana often took flights around the area, it wasn't new, and he knew where he should and shouldn't go, it would be fine. He needed to think about his Mother. While the ether that knocked her out was fast acting, it wasn't known for its long lasting effects. Something else would be needed to keep her under until a more long-term solution was found. Please, Gods let Ryoma's healer be the one they need! Asugi needed to shift Corrin awkwardly in his arms to shimmy them both through the door, the cloth dropping to the ground below as he did. Shigure was quick to retrieve it for him, placing the cloth back over her nose. 

"Thanks" Asugi nodded to Shigure.  
"And thank you for getting Kana and Kiragi out of there for me." He added on appreciatively. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you were there! It was really cool how you just jumped into action like that, no hesitation!" Shigure commended his friend, making Asugi smile a little. 

"Don't forget to wash your hand before eating!" Asugi reminded Shigure with a chuckle, turning to bring Corrin to her room, leaving Shigure to look down at his fingers. The ether was known for taking on a whole new range of effects after being ingested, best not to. As he walked down the hallway, Asugi caught a glance of Reiki lounging all too happily in the chair Corrin used to sit in as she'd lull him to sleep as a boy. Seeing someone else sitting in it, it displeased him more than words could say. Gritting his teeth, and releasing a deep breath through his nose, Asugi pressed on. Reaching his parent's room, Asugi laid Corrin down as she had done for him many times in his life. Saizo would have a better idea of what to give her in order to keep her under for the time being, so instead, Asugi just kissed her forehead as she undoubtedly did for him. 

_"We'll figure this out Mom, you'll see. Just hang in there a little while longer."_ Asugi whispered softly, not knowing if she could hear. Standing with a sigh, Asugi left her alone to rejoin the others. As he made it back to the living space, he saw Takumi and Camilla had joined them. An awkward silence hung in the air, Takumi leaning forward on his knees, Camilla at his side. Shigure stood little ways away, making a triangle of sorts between them. Asugi turned to Reiki, whose arms were folded behind his head, eyes closed as he sat in his Mother's chair. 

"What the hell happened exactly?!" Asugi demanded of Reiki, as he would never take that tone with his Uncle or Aunt. 

"I did as I said I would!" Reiki shrugged, his eyes remaining closed. 

"I released the blockage in her chakras so the energy could flow freely! How was I to know her energy was corrupted?" Reiki defended himself calmly, clearly feeling no guilt. 

"It's not his fault, it's mine," Takumi spoke up, keeping his gaze to the floor.  
"I knew Corrin's consciousness had been tainted and sealed. I thought maybe it would work, that maybe if her energy was allowed to flow, the darkness would flow out with it."

It was obvious Takumi blamed himself for this event, guilt dripped of every word he spoke. Camilla was quick to give her husband a hug from the side to try and cheer him up a little, but it did nothing. Silence took over the room once again, Asugi looking over to Shigure as if to ask for a social cue, but Shigure shrugged his shoulders unknowingly. A few more moments of tense silence filled the room until a familiar sound rang out, of wood sliding against itself followed by a brief pause, then sliding again and the gentle knock of wood colliding. The door had been opened, and out of instinct, Asugi peered into the hallway to see who it was. Saizo walked up, looking a bit pale, but the loss of blood was probably to blame for that. 

"Asugi" Saizo spoke softly as he saw the younger man peering at him.  
"I've arranged for the roof of your house to be repaired, but it will take a few days. I know it's not ideal, but you can stay here in your old room until it's finished." Saizo spoke softly, holding Asugi's gaze. 

"Only the roof over Mom's room was damaged, the rest of the house is fine. I'll just keep the door closed until it's fixed." Asugi answered back calmly. 

"We're expecting more wind and rain tonight, even with the door closed the house might get cold and wet." Saizo tried to reason with Asugi, hands closing into fists at his side. 

"I'll think about it." Asugi breathed a bit annoyedly, sighing under his breath.  
"I left Mom in your room like I said, and Kana took Kiragi out on one of his flights." He informed Saizo a bit more casually, Saizo nodding in recognition. 

"Thank you." Saizo added softly once more, turning down the hall to their bedroom.

Turning the corner, Saizo paused as he saw Corrin laying still on her side of the bed. It was so surreal. Months had passed since she had occupied that space in any sense of the word, he only wished it was truly and completely her, instead of the monster that controlled her. Shaking his head, Saizo commanded himself to focus. Forcing his sight to her wardrobe, Saizo turned his back on his wife. It only took a moment to shuffle through, finding what he searched for. A large wooden box. While it did not stand tall, perhaps only 6 inches, its length and width made up for it. Pulling the box from its hiding place, Saizo carefully held it with both hands while he foot closed the doors once again. The box was then set down on the far side of the bed, and sitting before it. His eye could not help but glance over to Corrin one more time, before willing himself to open the lid. 

The lid was hinged to the base but allowed it to open fully so it rested on the mattress behind. Inside was a large collection of herbs in their dried form, as well as some tools such as a mortar and pestle, some small flasks, and a hand-written cheat sheet. Over the last few years, Corrin had taken an interest in making some medicines, mostly for the boys, so this box was something he had made for her. The smile on her face when she received it on her 28th birthday was one he would not soon forget. Ironic that now he was using its contents on her. Carefully lifting the stone mortar, Saizo did not require the cheat sheet as she did as he selected the herbs. Sleeping weed to help keep her asleep, a little milkweed to help soothe, a little clove to help any pain. His expert touch quickly ground the dried herbs into a powder, then fetched a bit of water from the jug he kept at their nightstand to mix it into a thick paste. 

Saizo again found himself at a pause, remembering the morning rituals of making sure Corrin had something to drink after waking during her pregnancy's. Neither had been particularly difficult aside from the birth itself, but she was plagued by morning sickness for the better part of them both. He continued to keep the water nearby after their sons were born, so she could drink as needed when the middle of the night feedings would call them from sleep. By the time Kana was old enough to sleep through the night, it had become such habit, he never stopped making sure the water was fresh each night before bed. Now he was using it for her again but for a different purpose this time. Standing, Saizo circled around to Corrin's side of the bed, removing the ether soaked cloth from her face. Drawing the glove from his hand, Saizo forced her mouth open. Scooping the paste up on his index finger, and smeared it on her tongue as far back as he could without making her choke. There, the mix would continue to dissolve and keep her asleep. He would have to apply more to her tongue later, but this would give them a few hours at least.

A quick wipe to clean off the instruments and Saizo carefully placed the items back where they belonged and closed the box lid. His fingers trailed over the engravings on the lid a moment. A fair amount of the paint had faded or chipped off over the last few years, but the carvings would always remain with care. He contemplated putting the box away, but he would need to use it again soon. Lightly tapping the wood, Saizo stood from his place. Turning to his own wardrobe, Saizo stripped away the heavy armour and blades that lined his arms. Each piece carefully put away, until he could reach the base layer of clothing. Stripping off his shirt, and tossing it to the basket not far away. The wounds on his arms where Corrin's claws had sunk in were gone. Another gift from Corrin in a way. She had negotiated for a few magically adept healers to be assigned to Igasato to train those able of magic in the art. It was the first time Igasato had a healer of that kind among them. Magic was not something the Ninja clan was known for, so those who did hold a certain aptitude for it were not as gifted as others within the field. Still, it saved a lot of lives over the years. Things what would have taken much longer by natural methods now took moments. Slipping a new black shirt over his shoulders, and tying at the waist, Saizo turned; taking one more long look at the sleeping face of his wife. To see her ruby eyes again, there's nothing he wouldn't give. Reluctantly, Saizo pulled himself away, forcing his feet to walk away, no matter how hard. As Saizo rejoined the others, the thick tension filled air crashing against him like a wave, he knew this would be his problem to deal with too. 

"I've given her some sleeping medicine, it should help keep her docile until Lord Ryoma arrives," Saizo spoke calmly as he entered, trying to start a dialogue of some sort. 

"You don't have to keep doing that 'Lord" stuff Saizo," Takumi spoke up, raising his gaze from the floor. 

"I appreciate the sentiment, Lord Takumi - " Saizo tried to explain but was quickly cut off.

"No, seriously. I accepted it while you were my brother's retainer because it was a duty thing - but you're my sister's husband! Family doesn't care about ranks." Takumi spoke firmly to the older man. Saizo swallowed silently beneath his mask. 

"Of course - " His tongue wanted to add the title as he was so used to saying, but choked on those words instead. 

"You were Ryoma's retainer?" Camilla added interestedly. Saizo looked her up and down, then nodded once. 

"That was - a long time ago. But yes, I was." Saizo answered somewhat hesitantly, turning his attention to Shigure and Asugi who stood together. 

"Did Kana give any kind of indication of where he went, or how long?" Saizo asked of Asugi, already knowing the answer but wanted to change the topic of conversation. 

Asugi shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. 

"You know how Kana is. Could be gone 20 minutes, could be an hour." Asugi answered rather plainly. Saizo nodded, turning to Takumi who seemed to be sitting more upright now. 

"L-" Saizo bit his own tongue, sighing at himself before starting again.  
"Takumi, will your family be-" 

Saizo's words were cut off by a loud snore emanating from Reiki, who'd clearly passed out, making Saizo glare at the monk with a sigh. 

"Will your family be staying in Igasato overnight? I can make the preparations if you are." Saizo spoke calmly, ignoring the continued snoring from the foreign man.

Camila turned to Takumi instinctively, who returned a glance at her before returning his gaze to Saizo. 

"No, don't worry about us. I'd like to stay until we hear from Ryoma if he's coming today or not and stick around for him if he is. If the healer has been delayed, or they're not going to make it until tomorrow we'll head back. Well, if Kiragi ever gets back." Takumi started to laugh towards the end, a bit nervously. Saizo nodded in understanding.

"I'll put some tea on in the meantime." Saizo bowed his head instinctively, turning from the Prince and Princess. His path took him past Shigure and Asugi, who had pulled away to talk amongst themselves. Asugi and Saizo shared a glance but said nothing. 

 

It was a solid hour before Kiragi and Kana returned from their flight, Kiragi still very excited as he came bursting into the house and relaying every tiny detail to his parents with enthusiasm beyond enthusiasm. Kana stumbled in behind him, looking tired and heavy of breath. Saizo was quick to go to his youngest son, Asugi just behind as he also worried for his little brother, but Kana insisted he was just winded. Asugi helped Kana sit down in the living space where the others were, while Saizo returned to the kitchen to make him a drink to help give him some energy. It vanished as quickly as it reached the young boy's hand. Before Saizo could return from the kitchen with another, Kana passed out with his head on Asugi's shoulder. Stifling a laugh, Saizo collected Kana and brought him to his room for a well-deserved nap. 

As Saizo was returning to the others from laying Kana in his bed, a knock rang out from his door. His feet turned to the sound, sliding the door open to reveal a young man a little older than Asugi. Brown hair and eyes, tanned skin, a bit short. The young man bowed his head to Saizo before speaking.

"Saizo sir, a carrier hawk just arrived with this for you! It has the royal seal on it!" The young man told Saizo quite nervously, hand trembling slightly as he handed the tiny scroll tied with red ribbon and a small seal of Hoshido's royal crest. Saizo grinned beneath his mask, nodding to him. 

"Thank you, Shou, you are dismissed," Saizo spoke calmly, nodding to the young man as he did, before shutting the door without waiting for him to leave. Turning from the door, and carefully lifting the seal, Saizo unravelled the scroll with his thumbs. It was indeed from Ryoma, who was on his was to Igasato with another healer for Corrin. They should be there in just a few hours. 

Those hours passed slowly. Saizo only wishing he could be with his wife again, it had already been far too long. Kiragi had separated from the adults to talk to Asugi and Shigure instead, and they started playing a game the boys invented several years ago they called 'shadow mark'. The person who was 'it' got up and moved something from their surroundings while the others covered their eyes. When the 'it' person sat back down, the others had to figure out what had been moved. It was an adaptation of a ninja training technique to teach apprentices to always be aware of their surroundings. As the game became too easy for Asugi and Shigure they changed it to be the marks ninjas would leave for each other in the world outside Igasato, but that was a bit too advanced for Kiragi. When Kana awoke from his nap, he joined them and quickly started showing up Kiragi who Asugi and Shigure were letting win before that. 

Saizo on the other hand was stuck upholding a conversation with the Prince and Princess. Takumi was always a well-spoken man, even in his youth. Maintaining an intelligent conversation with him about politics, military strategy, even basic home remedies. What did surprise Saizo was how intelligent Camilla seemed to be on the same topics. He admittedly avoided Camilla previously mostly to stay by Corrin's side who feared her. Any conversation of the ends of Nohr's last King ever danced around but never touched.

Another knock came at the door, making Saizo excuse himself from the conversation to answer it. Shou once again stood at the door, breathless and wide-eyed as if he'd seen a ghost. 

"What is it, Shou?" Saizo asked with concern to the young man's current state. 

"I-it's the King! He's here!" Shou blurted out past his lack of breath, motioning for the valley floor where a carriage had indeed just arrived with a number of horseback riders. Saizo could not help but smile beneath his mask, one of hope. 

"Thank-you Shou, that'll be all." Saizo dismissed the younger man, turning into the house without shutting the door. 

"Saizo - sir. As leader of Igasato, shouldn't you greet the King personally?" Shou asked nervously, head already tilted down as to avoid any incoming wrath for questioning him. 

"And I will after I inform Prince Takumi of his brother's arrival," Saizo spoke calmly, knowing the boy meant no harm. 

"The Prince is here too?!" Shou said a bit too loudly, not realising royalty was already among them. Saizo didn't answer, too amused by his reaction. A quick step into the living room to inform the others, Kiragi was quick to stand and bolt outside with Kana on his heels. Takumi and Camilla stood to follow Saizo, Asugi doing the same. Shigure nudged Asugi, whispering to him that he should head home, Asugi nodding along. Reiki remained asleep in Corrin's chair. 

The small group walked down the mountainside together, Saizo in the lead with Asugi just a step behind. Kiragi and Kana were already at the bottom, talking to Shiro. The High Prince looked more like his Dad than his Mom in every way but carried more of his Mother's spirit in him. Ryoma looked as regal as ever, Peri at his side who never really did look like a queen. Kagero accompanied Ryoma, ever his shadow as his retainer. Peri and Shiro also had a retainer tag along with them. Peri's was a childhood friend of Kagero's who grew up in a village not far from Igasato, named Orochi. Her skill with magic was unmatched. Shiro's was a man closer to his age, but a bit older. A soft-spoken knight of Nohrian origin named Ignatius.

Kana and Kiragi had already separated themselves to Shiro's company. He was 13 years of age so he got along with his younger cousins just fine. Saizo bowed at the waist as they got within range of him, showing his respects for the King of Hoshido, but Ryoma smiled at Saizo and waved his hand dismissively. 

"Again with this? Saizo no need to be so formal!" Ryoma tried to tell him once again. 

"I am a servant to the crown, your Majesty." Saizo tried once again to defend himself, as he had no intention of ever stopping this particular display. 

Asugi did not mirror Saizo but did nod respectfully to his elder.  
"It's good to see you again, Uncle!" Asugi spoke calmly as he stood tall, showing himself to not be his Father's shadow. 

"Seems like every time I see you, you've grown taller. It's a pleasure to see you again as well." Ryoma addressed to Asugi. Takumi and Ryoma exchanged their pleasantries, as did Camilla with Peri while Asugi slipped away to greet his cousin, Shiro.

"Tell me, how did it go with the Estrian monk?" Ryoma questioned to Takumi and Saizo, Takumi jumping in to answer. 

"It made things worse. He ended up removing the seal on her consciousness, but it wasn't her. Something was speaking through her that called itself 'the Forgotten Dragon' and threatened to bring about the apocalypse. Asugi and Saizo were able to ask fast and subdue her, but-" Takumi cut himself off, guilt washing over him once more. Camilla, no doubt sensing the tension growing, grabbed Peri by the arm. 

"We're going to explore a bit!" Camilla more informed the others, receiving approving nods from Ryoma, Takumi as well as Saizo before they bounded off into town. 

"We all hope each new attempt will be the successful one, Takumi. Do not blame yourself." Ryoma tried to ease his younger brother's mind, but clearly, his words did not take the intended effect. 

"We mustn't give up hope," Saizo added in his own solemn tone. 

_"Hope is what I intend to restore."_ A new voice called from the carriage, descending down the steps and coming into view. 

He was an older man as well, white hair that was barely hidden beneath a white biretta. Long robes hung from his shoulders to his chest in a deep red colour, underlaid by a white robe that extended to thighs, then another length of the robe that fell to his feet. His bright blue eyes showed confidence and conviction in his capabilities, but Saizo could not help but wonder if he was hot under three layers of what appeared to be a heavy silk material. 

"It sounds as though she's possessed, and exorcisms happen to be my speciality. Bring me to her, and I will rid her soul of the demon that grips her." The man spoke confidently, keeping his chin tilted upward every so slightly as if he was peering down his nose at others. Saizo tried to pay it no mind, he could deal with disrespect for the sake of curing Corrin. 

"This way." Saizo motioned for them to follow. 

"Saizo!" Asugi called over, making him halt in his tracks and turn to his son's voice. 

"We're going to Uncle Kaze's for a bit, okay?" Asugi informed the older men, Saizo simply nodding in response, before leading the others up the mountain once more. 

Asugi turned back to Kana, Kiragi and Shiro, motioning for Kana to lead the way. Kiragi challenging him to a race up the mountain, despite not knowing the way. Shiro hung back, uninterested in racing, Ignatius only a few steps behind him. 

"How have you been doing Shiro?" Asugi asked his cousin, the closest in age to him on his Mother's side. 

"Oh not much. Mom's been teaching me how to use a spear, and Dad's, Dad. He's always breathing down my throat over something." Shiro spoke very casually, folding his arms behind his head as he did. 

"I know how that can be." Asugi sympathised. 

"He's always going on about how I need to pay attention to my tutors, stay awake in lessons, learn government!" Shiro scoffed, huffing through his nose irritably.   
"But Good Ol' Ignatius here gets it! Working all the time is boring, so when he's supposed to guard me I just dismiss him for the day and go off to do something fun instead!" 

Asugi gave his cousin a sideways glance, almost dumbfounded by his remarks. 

"But, you're the High Prince." Asugi relayed with a touch of annoyance.   
"One day all of Hoshido will be on your shoulders." 

"That's a long time from now! No need to push me for something that's ages away!" Shiro brushed off casually, not minding Asugi at all. 

"You don't know that! Saizo the 4th died when my Dad was my age! And King Sumeragi died when Aunt Sakura was 16! Our parents could die at any time and we need to be ready to take their place and lead..." Asugi found himself shocked by his own words, turning his eyes to the cream coloured rock below. 

"That was wartime! We have peace now and Dad's not kicking the bucket anytime soon!" Shiro casually shot back, not even really hearing Asugi's words. 

Asugi, on the other hand, was still tripping over his own. Saizo always pushed him hard, trained him to be the best Ninja he could be, suffocated him with 'A Saizo must be this, a Saizo must be that.' 

Saizo's Father died when he was Asugi's age and knew his own life could be extinguished at any time. He knew, Saizo knew, he wouldn't always be there to protect him, so he prepared him instead. Asugi was strong enough, skilled enough, he could protect his little brother, his Mother, should the need arise. Saizo saw to that. It wasn't the title, it was the concern for his own family. 

_"Dad made sure I was ready."_ Asugi whispered to himself, feeling a great weight on his chest all of a sudden. 

"What was that?" Shiro asked of Asugi, who looked back at Shiro with a cold look. 

"You should take your studies more seriously!" Asugi snapped at his cousin, bounding ahead a little up the mountain to catch up to Kana and Kiragi nearly at Kaze's door. 

_"You cannot get better without realising your mistakes!"_ The angry sound of his Father's voice rang out in Asugi's head.   
_"You push all this crap on me and I don't want any of it!"_ Asugi could hear himself yell at his Father, so angry and burdened. But it was that same night that he could have lost both his parents, the night that started all the trouble his mother continued to go through. 

_"I am Saizo no more!"_ He couldn't see his Father's face that night, but he could tell the pain it caused him from his eyes. In that moment he abandoned all his Father was trying to do for him, trying to prepare him for, and threw it back in his face. His breath became heavy with the realisation, feeling his chest tighten with guilt as he nearly abandoned his family over it, honourless. 

"I don't deserve to be a Saizo..." Asugi told himself, turning to look across the valley, seeing Saizo and the others disappear into the house once more.


	4. Purify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. A writing competition came to my attention, winner's work gets professionally published. I couldn't resist. Spent some time editing "Horizons" so it was less a fanfic and more an original work. Feel free to support it in the link below! Now that's done, back to this!
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/114751?utm_source=shared_web

The door to the house slid open once more, Saizo motioning for the others to enter first. Ryoma, followed by the priest, then Takumi. Closing the door behind him, Saizo took the lead once more to show them where Corrin was currently resting. This time he did not wait for the others to enter first, circling to the far side of the bed to slide the herb box beneath it, then sitting at Corrin's side. She hadn't stirred or moved a bit since he'd last checked on her, gently stroking her hair as he breathed a soft sigh. The priest said nothing as he bent over Corrin to inspect her, turning her arms to look them over, lifting her shirt slightly as he inspected her stomach, then prying up one eyelid. No reaction was had by the priest as the darkness of her eye became visible, letting her eye fall closed again. 

"What's keeping her unconscious now?" The priest asked inquisitively. Saizo continued to keep his gaze on Corrin as he answered. 

"A herb mixture used to help fall asleep and stay asleep. It's spread on her tongue to create longer effects." Saizo answered plainly, laying his hand over hers. 

"I'll need a few things before I can try to purify her." The priest spoke calmly, standing straight again. 

"Name it," Saizo commanded strongly, wanting nothing more than for him to get started. 

"Some paper and ink, water, and something to keep her still." He listed off expertly. 

"We have some leather binds we used before as a precaution. Would that be enough?" Saizo asked, his gaze still on Corrin. 

 "Yes, that should work just fine."

Saizo stood abruptly, taking one last look over Corrin, before turning away.  
"I'll be right back." He informed the others, before excusing himself.  

Sliding the door to the house closed once again, Saizo set his sights on the damaged house on the other side of the ridge, power walking toward it with the list of the Priest's requests repeated in his mind. 

_"Dad!"_ Asugi's voice shook him from his concentration, taken aback by the word itself, as it had been a fair amount of time since he'd been called as such. As Asugi materialised next to him, Saizo paused, looking his son over. His expression alone was enough for Saizo to feel a swell of concern as he genuinely looked distressed. 

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Asugi asked with tightened brows, glancing at his Father through the tops of his eyes before they looked away. This only caused a welling of nervousness in Saizo, who simply nodded to him. Asugi gulped, clearly not thinking through his words before he appeared. 

"I was just talking to Shiro, and, well, he got me thinking." Asugi paused to take a deep breath. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to move back home. For good." 

Shocked, Saizo stood there a moment, at a complete lack of words. 

"And I'd like to start going on missions. Whatever you can give me." His eyes still averted to the ground. It was strange, his son had been so brash of late, that this sudden behaviour of humility, or even shame, confused him. 

"What's brought this on so suddenly?" Saizo questioned without his usual air of assertiveness, replaced with concern. 

"Shiro. He, we were talking, and he's not taking his role as High Prince seriously, and when I tried to tell him he should, it was your voice I heard. Everything you've been telling me all these years, it finally clicked. I get it now. I want to come home, continue my training."

In all his life, Saizo had never felt such an overwhelming sense of pride for his son. It filled him to his very core and laced each deep breath he released to calm himself enough to speak. 

"If that is what you wish, I would be - pleased - to have you come home." His own words betraying his true emotions attempts to sound calm completely lost, and it showed by the grin on Asugi's face. 

"We can discuss a mission for you to take on later, but I'm sure we can find something for you." 

His own mind was torn between embracing his son, taking that moment to truly be grateful for his decision, or remaining where he stood and respecting his maturity. 

"Thanks, Dad." Asugi gave a hint of a smile back, eyeing him up and down as if he noticed the internal dilemma. Nodding to Asugi, Saizo turned to continue his original path. 

"One more thing?" Asugi's voice called to him once more, Saizo turning, looking to his son once more. 

"I'd like to be Saizo the Sixth again." 

"I thought you didn't want the pressure - " Saizo tried to question before Asugi jumped in again. 

"I changed my mine! Besides, I can't let the name die with you after all this time!" 

"If that is what you wish, but do not think I will relinquish the name to you that easily. You tossed it aside once, you'll have to earn it back." Saizo informed him, glad for the mask that hid his face, and the beaming smile beneath. 

"Fine by me! I'll prove to you I'm worthy of our Family's name." Asugi grinned back. Saizo nodded in agreement, before turning back once more. Asugi said nothing as he dashed ahead to step in time with his Father, shoulder to shoulder. Saizo's pride in his son overtook him a moment, wrapping an arm around Asugi's shoulders, giving him a squeeze and ruffling his hair as he would commonly do with Kana. Asugi brushed his hand away, but his grin remained, a new understanding between them .

A few moments later, Father and Son entered their home together. Saizo held in his grip the pile of leather straps the priest requested, Asugi, a bag of his belongings slung over his shoulder. They walked in silence through the house, separating to their own rooms as they reached their doors. Asugi stayed only long enough to drop his bag on his bed, before fetching the paper, ink, brush, paper and water Saizo had asked him to bring to their room. 

They were silently handed to the priest while Saizo continued to tie Corrin down with the binds. Securing her left wrist and ankle, and draping the straps over her chest, middle and thighs, before crossing to the other side of the bed to finish securing her. While he worked, the priest brushed charms onto three separate strips of paper. As Saizo slipped out from under the bed, tying the leather straps down, the priest laid the first charm over Corrin's chest. 

Corrin suddenly drew a sharp breath, her eyes opening and staring at the ceiling above. Both Takumi, Ryoma and Asugi jumped nervously when she seemed to wake, but her lack of movement let them relax once more. Saizo took his place with them, allowing the priest the space he needed to keep working. He picked up the bowl of water, chanted some strange words unrecognisable to the native Hoshidan's, and dipped his fingers into it to spray it across Corrin's skin, before setting the bowl next to the 2 extra charms on the bedside table.

The priest took his place at her side, looking over the still woman bound by straps of leather, the pitch black eyes that stared straight at the ceiling. His hand extended, hovering over her face by a couple feet.

 _"Diabolus ex animo mitte in oblivionem coniectum, et accipere lucem providentiae. Ad inceptum tuum sensui ingerunt, que absque culpa!"_  
His voice echoed in the small room, repeating the chant over and over again. Corrin's breathing quickened, her body trembling as it seemed to have some effect. A slight snarl slipped from her lips, before her eyes scowled at the hand above her, and tried to lunge toward it. Her attempt halted by the binds that refused to give, making Corrin trash in place, snarling louder and louder until a demonic scream echoed over his voice.

_"Abiit daemonium potest: liber animus, et posuit eam!"_

His chant changed as Corrin continued to roar at him, struggling to be free. A flash of green, a bolt of energy passed from the palm of the Priest's hand and straight into Corrin's chest, making the whole bed rattle as it forced her down. Suddenly Corrin was still, silent. Tensions were thick by all those present, waiting for a sign. A sound of sucking wind followed as Corrin choked for a breath. Saizo peeled himself from his place, needing to be closer to see. The blackness that had claimed her eyes was starting to retreat, a white edge around the black. Her face, however, was turning blue. 

"She can't breathe!" Saizo shouted in a panic.

"It's part of the ritual! We're choking the demon out!" The priest shouted at Saizo, unmoving from his position. 

"If she doesn't breathe she'll die!" 

Standing, Saizo turned to the Priest threateningly. 

"Stop this! Now!" 

"You don't understand-" The Priest tried to reason with Saizo.

"I Said STOP!" Saizo near screamed at the Priest, roughly shoving him away with his forearm. 

As soon as the Priest was knocked back, the sound of Corrin drawing in a full breath echoed in the small room, making Saizo turn and kneel next to her. She was trembling, drawing raspy breaths as if she was running. The darkness in her eyes had receded to the point the ruby red of her iris' could just barely be seen, but it wasn't over, the darkness was growing and shrinking a bit as she trembled, as if it was fighting for control. 

"Corrin?" Saizo tried to call, desperate to pull her back to him. 

Her face contorted, a mix of anger and pain as her eyes shut tight. 

_"No! I won't let you"_ Her voice called out suddenly, but it was different. Corrin's voice was overlapped with a much deeper tone, the one they heard before. 

_"Get out of my head! I won't let you! You don't have a choice! As soon as I find it again, that darkness in your heart, I will control you. It is futile to resist. I don't care what you say! I've felt your touch in my mind before. I fought you off then, I'll do it again now! Now Get Out! You cannot win that easily stupid girl. Give into your - I SAID GET OUT! Be gone from me, let me live in peace! I will not - GET OUT! From the deepest corners of my mind, I Banish you!"_

Everyone was in a state of shock, listening to Corrin scream at herself in that strange voice, unsure just what was going on, or what to do. She gritted her teeth as a growl escaped her throat, her head tossing back and forth more wildly than before. 

_"You Cannot be rid of me! I AM YOU! GET OUT!"_ Corrin screamed at the top of her lungs, her entire body tensing, restrained by the straps as her whole body shook beneath them until her body relaxed and fell against the bed again, still. Glances were shared between the men present, not sure just what it was they witnessed, but their attentions were drawn back as Corrin's breathing picked up again, gasping for breath, then seeming to go into a state of panic. Saizo gasped at the sight of her eyes open, looking normal, jumping about as she tried to scan her surroundings. 

"Corrin?" Saizo pleaded one more time. Her eyes shot to him immediately, seeming to calm at the mere sight of him. 

"Saizo?" Her usual voice called back, a smile crossing her lips, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Saizo, is it truly you?" Trying to raise a hand to touch him, stopped by her binds. 

"It's me!" Saizo breathed, his hand raising to stroke her hair, looking into her ruby eyes.  
"Is it really you?" 

Corrin nodded eagerly to his question, happy tears slipping from her eyes as she smiled widened as far as her lips would permit. Wasting no time, Saizo released the binds, letting Corrin sit up and pull the leather from around her wrist before the couple threw themselves into a hug. Saizo's face buried into her shoulder, breathing in her scent, feeling her warmth, as she nuzzled him, fingers weaving into his fiery hair. It was very sudden when Corrin pulled away, gripping Saizo on the shoulders with a dead serious look on her face. 

"Saizo listen to me!" She began, being sure to grab his full attention.  
"It's not over! He's still there, I can feel him trying to claw his way back into my mind."

Saizo's brow furled as he took in her urgent words, feeling the weight return to his chest that she was not yet free. 

"I need you to - " Corin paused, squinting as she gave a small grunt of pain.   
"To do me a favour. And I'm sorry to ask this, but you must end my life." 

"What?" Saizo breathed in disbelief, his eye narrowing at her request.   
"You cannot ask this of me!" 

"Please Saizo! While I am myself." Pausing again, eyes shutting as pain crossed her expression.   
"I am trying to hold him at bay but I won't be able to fight him forever." One again having to stop as she gritted her teeth.  
"And when he takes control he'll destroy everything we love! Now he knows about Sai and Kana too! Please, protect our boys, end me!" 

Saizo could not help but feel conflicted, seeing the pain, the exhaustion, knowing every moment was an invisible fight she was enduring. He understood her motives, to protect all those she loves, but didn't she understand he they need her too?!

"I can't" Saizo breathed, caressing her face, staring into her hurt filled ruby eyes.   
"I can't kill you. I love you!" 

"I love you too Saizo..." Corrin breathed in a whisper, new tears filling her eyes, reaching out to touch his face. 

A cry of pain escaped her throat, eyes shut tight as her hands reached up to her head, squeezing it between her palms.

 _"Foolish child! You cannot banish me! I AM YOU!"_ That dark and twisted voice rang from Corrin's throat once again, once again infecting her mind.   
_"I will crush your spirit, make you weak, and bend at the knee. Then make you watch as I destroy your world. Fire will rain from the skies, scorching the land razing all that humans have built. Bathed in flame this world shall be reborn in My Image!"_

Asugi dashed forward, kneeling at his Father's side to speak with is Mother.   
"You have to fight Mom! We will find a way to save you, just hang on!"

Corrin's eyes opened to look at her son, bloodshot, her iris' nearly consumed by the darkness that was spreading once more. 

With a rough hand, the Priest shoved Asugi out of the way, gripping the bowl of water, throwing it in Corrin's face. She let out a demonic scream as she recoiled, trying to wipe the water from her face. Grabbing one of the spare charms, the priest pressed it to Corrin's forehead, reciting his chat from earlier. Corrin gave another high pitch scream, trying to pull away. The Priest followed her, straddling her legs to keep his fingers pressed against her forehead, leaving her no room to flee. 

"Leave this poor girl in peace, demon!" He shouted at her now, making Corrin thrash beneath him as she struggled to get away.   
"Leave her in peace!" 

Corrin's attempts to struggle halted, her eyes opening to stare up at the Priest. Once more her eyes were nothing but black pools, tainted by darkness. A wicked grin crossed her face as a sphere of dark blue energy appeared in her right hand. Saizo tried to pull the Priest off her, but her hand raised, pressing the energy into the Priest's chest. The man screamed in agony as the energy ripped his flesh apart, opening a crater in his chest that ripped through bone. When the energy faded from her hand, he was already dead, falling limply to the floor. A truly blood chilling cackle of satisfaction echoed from Corrin's lips, sitting up, shaking the blood off her arm. At the same time, a tear escaped her right eye, streaking down her cheek. 

_"Your attempts to save her are futile. You humans cannot possibly stand against the might of an ancient dragon!"_ Standing, looking the four remaining over.   
_"Accept your fate!"_

Her hands shot out to her sides, once again calling energy attacks to her palms, when electricity arched through the air at her, shocking her system. The spheres of energy faded as her muscles tensed, the electricity coursing through her until it came to an abrupt end. Just as quickly, she started to fall forward, Saizo quickly catching her before she could fall far. Ryoma wordlessly sheathed his Raijinto, sighing at the situation in general. 

"That lady is all kinds of messed up!" Reiki's voice now shocked the men to his presence, the commotion stirred him from his slumber. Saizo paid him no mind as he gently laid Corrin down once more. 

"What're we gonna do?" Asugi asked solemnly, watching his Father smooth out his Mother's hair so very affectionately. 

"We keep trying!" Takumi answered strongly, eyeing Asugi.   
"She's been fighting this whole time, so we're going to keep fighting to find a way to free her." 

Silence engulfed the room once more, staring on as Saizo pressed his forehead against Corrin's. 

_"Just hang in there a little while longer..."_ Saizo whispered to his Wife's unconscious form.


	5. Choice

Long shadows now stretched over the mountain valley village of Igasato, the sun starting it's decent beyond the horizon. An orange stained sky saw the King and Prince of Hoshido packing up their carriages once more to make the journey home. Even Saizo aided them, lifting a long bundle wrapped in white cloth, stained red on one side; the body of the slain priest, to the top of the carriage and secured carefully. Asugi, Kana, Shigure and Midori had gathered to say goodbye to Shiro and Kiragi, even though Asugi's gaze often lifted to check on the situation with the adults. Ryoma helped lift Peri into the carriage, before turning and approaching Saizo. 

"I'm truly sorry we weren't able to fix the problem, but we'll keep trying, keep reaching out to other nations who might have someone capable of helping her. " Ryoma swore solemnly, placing his hand on Saizo's shoulder to better express his remorse, and determination. Saizo bowed his head, knowing the King meant what he said. 

"We'll continue to watch over her, and do all we can ourselves," Saizo replied rather flatly, this whole attempt leaving him forlorn. Ryoma sighed softly, seeing that look in Saizo's eye. 

"I've never said this before - " Ryoma began, taking a brief moment to collect the right words.  
"But, all those years ago, I didn't want to send Corrin away. Even when my Father forced her hand, I saw just as we all did that it wasn't the right path for her. Then, when she came back, I felt so betrayed that I let it cloud my judgement. Thank you, for freeing her from that fate. I can tell you two have made each other happy, that's all I've ever wanted for her as her Brother."

"I feel the same way," Takumi added as he walked over to them, giving an approving nod. 

"I admit to being sceptical in the beginning, but you two always belonged together. And I know you're taking care of her." 

Saizo looked from one to the other, before his gaze shifted to the ground below, saying nothing. 

"We're going to fix her, Saizo!" Takumi added confidently. 

"I sure hope so," Saizo added quietly. It was then that Camilla appeared behind Takumi, her hands flowing over his shoulders, beckoning him to the carriage. He nodded to his wife in agreement. 

"Kiragi! Let's go!" Takumi called over to hs son. 

"Shiro, come!" Ryoma called to his own, the boys separating out from the group of cousins to their respective carriages. 

"I'll send word as soon as we find another to try." Ryoma tacked on, before vanishing inside the carriage, the drivers spurring the horses on and out of the village. 

Saizo stood and watched as both the King and the Prince disappeared into the dark of the cave, leaving the quiet village once again. 

"Asugi!" Saizo called over to the kids, his eyes drawn to his Father, and running over without hesitation. 

"Yeah, Dad?" Asugi questioned. 

"You wanted to take on your first mission, didn't you?" Turning to walk towards the town hall, where his office with such details waited. Asugi grinned and dashed to catch up with his Father. They sat down together as Saizo flipped the small stack of papers in the corner of his work desk, pulling out sheets with details of missions Asugi could possibly go on. It was no secret that Saizo was purposely pulling the not so dangerous missions, ones Asugi would have to work his way up to, and that was fine with him too. 

Five missions were laid before Asugi as Saizo sat down, giving a brief overview of each and its requirements. After some thought, Asugi made his choice. A recon mission to the Mokushu woods, home of a former rival Ninja clan; the same that razed half of Igasato and killed Saizo's predecessor during an attack. There had been rumblings that the clan had recruited new ninjas, trying to raise their ranks again. They needed to know if this was true and if they could cause problems for Igasato in the future. 

Afterwards, they walked home up the mountain path together in silence. Asugi was concentrated on his mission, and Saizo reminded himself to not impose. They'd only just come to a new understanding, he didn't want to shatter that. Saizo slid the door to the house open, and the smell of burning immediately hit their noses. Without a word spoken between them, both Saizo and Asugi dashed off to find the cause. While Saizo barreled to where Corrin was, Asugi skidded on his heels as he noticed a presence in the kitchen. 

"Dad!" Asugi called ahead to Saizo before he could reach their room.  
"Found it!" pointing in toward the kitchen. 

Saizo's gaze narrowed as he cautiously stepped back toward the kitchen, to see young Kana trying to cook. They couldn't help but share a laugh, Saizo shaking his head. 

"Why don't you handle that, and I'll go check on your Mother," Saizo spoke calmly, patting his hand on Asugi's shoulder before turning back down the hallway. Asugi snorted slightly. 

"Yeah old man, I'll take the hard one." Under his breath so neither Saizo or Kana could hear. 

"Hey, Buddy! Whatcha doing?" Asugi called out to Kana as he approached, watching his younger brother try and lift the pan with both hands. Kana faced Asugi with a wide smile and some egg on his face. 

"Asugi! I'm making supper!" Kana cheered before turning back. 

"Really? Why?" Asugi questioned nervously. He couldn't recall Kana ever trying to cook before. 

"You and Dad were going to pick out your first mission! I wanted to help!" Kana shot back, awkwardly trying to stir the pan's contents. 

"And what're you making?" Asugi asked hesitantly, peering into the frying pan. 

"Fried Rice! It doesn't look the same as Mama's, but I hope it tastes good!" Kana's ever persistent enthusiasm making Asugi grin. 

"One way to find out..." Asugi added, not sure it was going to be edible by the smell. 

Kana struggled to lift the pan off the heat, Asugi quickly diving in to help him place it on the counter so he wouldn't hurt himself. The rice mixture was brown and clumpy, the egg making into balls rather than nice pieces of scrambled egg mixed in. Asugi wasn't even sure what else was used, swallowing nervously as Kana separated it onto three plates. Saizo rejoined the room at this point, eyeing the mess being plated and placed on the table. Asugi shot him a wide-eyed look that conveyed his nervousness, the three of them sitting at the table together. 

"Kana made fried rice, to help. He hopes it tastes good!" Asugi spoke over emphatically, giving Saizo a look he hoped his Father would understand. Saizo gulped nervously. 

"It looks... good, Kana." Saizo tried to be supportive, even though he questioned the mass laid before him.

Kana's wide eyes and eager smile to know what they thought weighted on both of them, cautiously taking the first bite. It was bitter, dry and crumbly. But it was edible, even if it left Asugi questioning his brother's taste buds. 

"So you're going on a mission?" Kana asked curiously as he shovelled his food in, bypassing his tongue all together it seemed. 

"Yeah, to Mokushu. It's just a recon thing, shouldn't be too hard." Asugi answered between his slow bites, having to mentally prepare himself before each one. 

"Papa!" Kana shot at Saizo, making him refocus from his own mental preparations. 

"Yes, Kana?" Saizo asked calmly, setting his chopsticks down. 

"Asugi's helping, I want to help too!" Kana pouted  
"I want to be a ninja too!" This took Saizo aback.

"You've never expressed an interest in training before," Saizo mentioned by way of clarification, tilting his head slightly at his younger son. 

"You, Mama and Asugi are all Ninja's. Uncle Kaze is a Ninja." Kana shot back. 

"Yes, but your cousins Shigure and Midori are not. Midori has been using the herbs your Aunt Azura and Shigure grow to make new medicines and poisons. Nothing says you can't do something else." Saizo tried to explain he was no obligated to choose this path. 

"But I want to be a Ninja, Papa!" Kana pouted now, making Saizo crumble. 

"Alright, we'll start your training in the morning." 

"Yay! Thank you, Papa!" Kana cheered, throwing his arms around Saizo with to much enthusiasm it almost sent Saizo to the floor. 

"Tonight, you can help Asugi prepare for his mission, he can give you a run down on what he's packing and why." Saizo gasped past the young man's tight squeeze. 

It took several minutes to get Kana to calm down enough to let go, who insisted everyone finish eating so they could get to work. While Kana shadowed Asugi to his room while he prepared, Saizo made some food for Corrin. It was a basic mix of a high protein ground grain, some kind of ground nut, hot water, mashed fruit, milk, and usually a bit of herb with essential oils to help her keep a balanced diet. It may look like slop, but it would keep her healthy. Once it was cool enough for consumption, Saizo followed the usual process of tucking a pillow under the base of her skull, carefully spoon feeding her, and massaging her throat to be sure she swallowed it. Once the bowl was clean, Saizo fetched the herb box once more, making a new, large batch of the sleep aid he'd made before, and smeared some on her tongue just like before. The rest would wait for future use. It would have to do. 

It was time to call it a night, Asugi was packed up and ready for his departure at first light, and Kana's training would begin right after. After making sure both his boys were down for the night, Saizo stripped away his mask and his shirt. He usually slept with only a pair of short sleep pants, or completely naked with Corrin at his side, but he couldn't make himself do it tonight. Even though she was no longer tied down, it was an awkward feeling trying to sleep next to her, knowing another presence was in her mind. In the end, he took to the big comfy chair in the living room, resting his head against the padded side as sleep took him over. 

_"Saizo"_ A soft voice called to him, making his eye open and look around. From around the corner, Corrin appeared. She wore only a tiny pair of panties that barely covered anything, and a night top she did not wear in front of the boys. The lace material did little to cover her breasts, meeting between them before the silken material below flared open to expose her stomach while hiding her sides. Normally, Saizo loved this little number of hers, but he was a little to distracted to notice at the present time. Bolting from his seat, Saizo raced to stand before her, stopping short so only inches separated them. His hand warily raised, yearning to touch her, afraid she'd simply disappear if he did. 

"Corrin? Is it really you?" He questioned softly, curling his fingers in hesitation. Corrin just flashed him a soft smile, turning her face into his hand. Her soft, warm skin brushed against his rough and calloused hand, turning her face in so her lips could graze his wrist and kiss his palm. He had no words to speak, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulled her in close, feeling her head nestled against his shoulder and breathing in her scent. In return, her smaller arms folded around his waist, keeping him close to her a moment longer. When he did gain the strength to pull away, his eye gazed lovingly down at her face, caressing it once again. A grin he recognised crossed her lips, just before her hand grazed his crotch. He couldn't help but gasp at her touch, one he hadn't felt in a while. He could not pull himself away, feeling her slender fingers graze across it again and again, then casually slipping between him and his night wear, and gripping his length in her hand. 

"Corrin..." Saizo gasped at the sensation, her hand stroking him slowly as she brought him to full length. She released him only long enough to pull his pants away, letting his fully erect cock standing at attention before her, just to take it in her mouth. 

Saizo gasped heavily as he felt the warmth of her lips, the moisture of her tongue, even the slight graze of her teeth. Placing a hand on her shoulder to stabilise himself, Saizo did not fight his wife's head sliding along his dick repeatedly. He'd missed it so much. His eye rolled back as her fingers found his balls and played with them too, gripping the hair on the back of her head as he thrust into her mouth as well, stopping only when he felt the back of her throat. His eye did open again when she released his dick from her mouth, looking up at him before she stood, and wiped the saliva on her lips away. 

"Sit down." she whispered softly, a blush on her cheeks.  
"Let me take care of you." 

Saizo nodded obediently, turning back to the chair he was previously sitting and sat in a reclined way to allow her more room. She waited for him to be comfortable before she slowly removed the tiny underwear, letting it slip past her hips and onto the floor below. Saizo groaned anxiously as she moved closer, placing her knees on either side of his thighs. He couldn't help but place his hands on her waist to help guide her, feeling her touch once more as she guided the head of his dick across her moist slit. A soft moan escaped his throat, feeling her clit, the moist heat of her pussy, and just barely missing her tight ass. A louder moan followed as she lowered herself onto him at last, taking his hard length deep inside her pussy. She let out a soft moan as well, her tight pussy having to stretch all around him, readjusting to his size as her eyes gazed deeply into his. Saizo was content to wait until she was ready, simply being inside of her again was more than he could have asked for. Her hands found their way to his shoulders for support, carefully raising and lowering herself onto him. 

He could not help but let out a loud moan, his eye shutting as his head fell back, feeling her pace quicken slightly then steady. She gasped with every downward thrust, feeling him deep inside of her once again, her fingers gripping his shoulders a little tighter as she stretched for him again and again. Saizo's hand gripped her waist a little tighter, regained enough of his senses to help her go down on him with a bit more power, forcing himself in a bit deeper as he thrust up at the same time. Their eyes locked as they kept up this motion, sending waved fo pleasure through them both. Breaking the stare, Saizo raised one hand to dip inside the lacy material to free her right breast, and quickly took her nipple in his mouth. 

Corrin gasped loudly as he sucked on her nipple, then flicked his tongue over it, just to pull off roughly. Her cries of pleasure got louder as he did and so he did not stop, taking her nipple again before shaking his head a bit. This time her head fell back, feeling the muscles in her pussy twitch as she drew near her peak. A few more rough tosses of his head and Corrin achieved climax, becoming still as her pussy clamped down on his dick and begged him to come with her. A tempting offer, a part of him wanting to spill his seed inside, to fill her with his cum and make her bear his child. Not yet, he wasn't done with her.

Abruptly lifting her off his pulsating cock, Saizo carefully guided Corrin to turn in his lap, giving her a moment to readjust her knees. One hand gripping the base of his moist dick, the other guiding her down toward him once more, Saizo grazed her wet pussy as to coat the head of his dick, before aligning with her ass. Corrin gasped excitedly as he started to apply pressure, easing his way into her tight hole, until it gave way to him and pulled her hips down to his lap once more. They shared a moan with the sensation of Saizo fully sheathed within her, waiting only a moment before his hands slid up her body, to her breasts. Freeing the one still entrapped by her negligee, Saizo cupped a breast in each hand as he placed her nipples between his thumb and pointer finger, squeezing them as he pulled her back to his chest. Corrin just gasped and moaned as he played with her, remaining deep in her ass at the same time, feeling her tremble with pleasure. 

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear, continuing to tease her. 

"Yes." Corrin gasped breathlessly, her head falling back against his shoulder. 

"What do you like?" He now teased, giving her nipples another rough squeeze, feeling her back arch as he did.

"I love your touch, I love you..." she breathed weakly, forced to stop again as he twisted her nipples a little and made a moan escape her throat. 

"You love that hard dick in your ass?" Saizo taunted with a wicked grin, thrusting up inside her a little to reinforce his point.

"Yes!" she cried out louder. Drawing in a few heavy breaths as his hands left her breasts and followed the lines of her body down. One hand slid forward, finding her clit, and gently teased it to hear her gasps once more. 

"Do you like that?" Saizo asked rhetorically, not giving her the time to gasp a breath and answer, before plunging three fingers into her wet pussy. Corrin cried out in pleasure, the muscles in her legs tensing nearly lifting her away, prevented by Saizo's strong arms. He did not relent, furiously forcing his fingers inside of her, flicking her sensitive clit, and thrusting his hips to fuck her ass all at once. Corrin was a quivering mess against him, to filled with pleasure to think, to breathe. He loved it, never wanted it to stop. 

"S-Saizo." Corrin breathed between stifled cries of pleasure, her nails digging into his thighs as she shook. 

"I-I can't." She breathed again, only making Saizo grin in satisfaction. 

"You're going, to - to make me." She didn't need to finish the thought, the way she was losing all control of her body, her eyes shut tight, squirming at the overload of pleasure, he could feel her orgasm mounting. 

"Cum for me! Cum all over the hard dick in your ass!" growled between gritted teeth, too close to let her stop now. 

A few more cries of pleasure that only increased in volume and Corrin let out a scream as she came, forcing Saizo to hold her in place as she shook to keep from hurting herself. The way her whole body reacted, feeling the juices drip from her pussy, the way her muscles quivered all around his dick. He couldn't hold back a moment longer, holding down her thighs as he thrust in a deep as she would accept him, pulsating as he filled her ass with his cum. They took a moment to recover before attempting to move away, gasping for breath before they worked together to gently lift her away, so she could kneel on the floor between his knees. The look they shared was warm, and loving, both feeling so very relieved of all the stress and pleasure. Placing a soft kiss on his thigh, Corrin looked up at him once more, with a smaller smile. 

"It's time for you to wake up." 

"What?!" Saizo shouted in a state of shock, his brow furrowing with the hurt and realisation this had all only been a dream. 

"No! No, I willingly give up my conscious mind if it means I can stay here with you!" Saizo argued, quickly falling to the floor on his knees to be at height with her, taking her hands in his. Corrin shot him a sad expression, before caressing his cheek. 

"I love you Saizo." 

"And I _Need_ you!" Saizo shot back before she could finish the thought. 

"But our boys need you more." Corrin tried to rationalise with him. 

"Asugi is the same age I was when my Father passed, he'll be fine," Saizo growled in argument, holding Corrin's hands a little tighter. 

"No, he won't. Our son is not you, he still needs guidance, still needs someone to help him find his path. And Kana, he's so young..." Corrin spoke softly, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

"Don't leave me." Saizo now begged, making Corrin's expression darken before she looked away. 

"I have something to ask of you." Corrin started quietly, her gaze still averted. 

"I asked this before, and I must ask again. Saizo, you have to kill me." Her eyes now staring dead into his, looking nothing but serious. 

"You cannot ask me that!" Saizo shouted louder than he intended, feeling his arms turn to jelly. 

"It is because of our love that you must! We have had our time together, had our adventures, had our family! I am losing an unwinnable fight Saizo! And when he wins and takes hold of me for good, he will destroy **Everything**. Nothing will be spared, and our sons will never know the life we did. Please, give them a chance to find love! Give them a chance to forge their own fate and start families and know happiness as we have! Our time, as regrettably short as it was, I cherish with all my being. But Saizo, _please_ , to protect all we hold dear, don't let him take me. I'm begging you!" 

She spoke with such conviction, such certainty in this decision, that sacrificing her life was worth ridding the world of the demon that infected her.

 _"You cannot ask this of me."_ Saizo breathed helplessly, fighting the tears in his eyes, losing his hold on them as he looked away. Corrin's warm arms wrapped around him, pulling his head to her chest as he wept. 

"Please at least think about it. I will hold him off for as long as I can, but I fear it won't be much longer." Corrin now spoke softly, comforting. Saizo simply had no words to speak.

"It's time for you to wake up." She whispered softly in his ear.

Saizo's eye opened, still sitting in the big cushioned chair, still dressed, all of it nothing but a dream. Although there was a very obvious wet spot in the front of his pyjama bottoms. With a deep, heavy sigh, Saizo pushed himself to his feet. The dark of night was only just starting to be pushed away by the soon to be rising sun, Asugi and Kana would be awake soon. Saizo walked down the hall, back to his room, where his unconscious wife lay. Picking up the mortar with the sleeping herb mix he'd made a large batch of earlier, he scooped a decent size dollop and smeared it on the back of her tongue over the nearly dissolved bit from before. He couldn't help but sigh as he looked at her peaceful form, and wondered what storm raged in her mind even now. 

It wasn't long before Asugi and Kana were awake, Asugi wasting no time to grab a quick breakfast and get ready to leave. The sun was still rising over the mountain valley when Saizo and Kana saw him out, Asugi giving Kana a hard noogie to remember him by until he came back. Saizo simply offered Asugi a hearty handshake, but Asugi brushed his hand away in favour of a hug. While it surprised Saizo, he returned the embrace, and quietly wished his son good luck. It was difficult watching him go, disappearing into the dark cave that hid the village, but his mind was not allowed to dwell on it as Kana pulled on his arm eagerly, wanting to start his training. 

Saizo agreed with a grin but after breakfast. Kana, ever enthusiastic, challenged Saizo to a race back to the house, which Saizo nearly lost. He hadn't noticed Kana inherited his mother's speed until now and growing up in these mountains meant he was used to the thin air, as Corrin had not when her training began. He'd have to remember that. Pancakes; Kana's favourite, were made for breakfast, which Kana devoured at lightening speed before running off to get ready as instructed. Saizo made Corrin's breakfast, the same balanced ground grain mixture she'd been fed every day. 

Bringing the clay bowl to the bedroom, Saizo slid the door shut, and set it down on the small table at Corrin's bedside. He worked quickly, placing the folded pillow under the base of her skull and forcing her mouth open, clearing out the sleeping herb mixture from the mortar and wiping it clean, then retrieving a stash of dried herbs and plants from his own wardrobe. Carefully picking out just what he needed, Saizo ground up the mix of choke weed, iocane, nightshade, and white snakeroot. Together, they formed a poison best known for sending those severely ill into a deep, peaceful sleep, before gifting them the sweet release of death. He poured it all into Corrin's meal, giving the mixture a stir, before scooping some up in the spoon. He slowly scrapped the bottom of the spoon on the side of the bowl three times, eyeing the light purple colour the mixture had taken. Swallowing hard, and taking a deep breath, Saizo raised the spoon. 

He stopped short, his eye staring at her peaceful face, the steady rise and fall of her chest. He couldn't help but reflect on their life together, from the very beginning when he fell for her, won her heart, stole her away, trained her as a ninja, had a family, spent every day together. It seemed so long ago now, so distant from the life he's come to know. His eye teared over, blurring his vision and making his eye burn. His arm trembled as it hovered in the air, holding the spoonful that could release her from her invisible pain. 

" _I can't."_ Saizo whispered to her, dropping the spoonful back in the bowl, before tossing the bowl to the floor below, spilling across the wood. 

"You just have to fight a little longer. We're going to find a way to help you. Don't give up until then!" Saizo told Corrin sternly, turning to the door. 

"Kana, can you make Mama another bowl of food? I dropped hers and need to clean it up." He called out to his son, already grabbing a towel to mop up the toxic mixture. 

_"Yes Papa!"_ Kana cheerily called as his footfalls raced past the bedroom, unaware of what almost transpired. No one would ever know.


	6. Debreif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise for how long this chapter took, as well as the chapter I teased on my other random stories collection. I could pile on the excuses but life and stuff. Sorry! and thanks for sticking with me.

"Higher!" Saizo commanded in a rough tone, standing tall as his watchful eye observed every little movement Kana made. Swinging his arm once more, three shurikens left his hand and sunk into the wood posts set up before them. 

"Good. Now, aim three into the same post." Saizo instructed, but not overly harshly. Though his training had only begun two weeks prior, Kana was improving by leaps and bounds. He wasn't sure why this surprised him. After all, Corrin completed her training in record time, Sa- Asugi had always been rather prodigal in his ease of mastering the craft and Saizo himself was the result of generations of elite Ninjas. Doubting Kana's ability to follow in those same footsteps was foolish. Although Saizo ever reminded himself of how harsh he was with Asugi in his training, and the strain it put on their relationship. He would not repeat that particular mistake. After a moment of Kana giving small motions of his arm, as if recalculating how to throw the shurikens in his hand, he took a deep breath, and let them fly. The first two landed perfectly, though slightly offset, while the third grazed the edge of the post and ricocheted off to the side. Kana sighed at himself before fetching the shurikens to try again. 

"Aim to the left of your target, and trust in yourself." Saizo encouraged his young son, knowing he was very close on his own. A few more experimental half swings and Kana released the shurikens again. The first nearly missed, landing on the very edge of the post, while the other two connected perfectly. His deep sigh of relief did not escape Saizo's notice, grinning beneath his mask with pride. 

"Well done Kana!" Saizo spoke calmly, Kana peering over his shoulder to his Father with a beaming smile. 

"Five more!" Saizo added more strongly, staying in his position while Kana palmed another three shurikens and wound up, releasing in a fluid motion. The first shuriken ricocheted off the post, while the other two sunk in a few inches below the first. 

"A little harder next time, shorty!" Asugi's voice rang from behind them, making both Saizo and Kana turn to see him walking up. 

"Asugi!" Kana cheered as he ran to his elder brother, hugging him around the waist as Asugi wrapped one arm around him in return. 

"You get bigger on me little bro? I thought you were shorter than that when I left!" Asugi grinned, but Kana said nothing. 

Saizo released a silent breath of relief, a weight lifted from his shoulders, the worry he'd felt since the moment Asugi left that only got heavier with each passing day. He figured getting to the Mokushu would have been a two-day ride by horse each way, so when a week passed, then two, he feared the next mission would be one to recover his body. Thankfully he had returned on his own, seemingly uninjured no less. Asugi's eyes drew up to him as he approached, the grin he'd held for Kana slipping away as they made eye contact. Saizo's shoulder's tensed in response. Asugi's eyes widened, tilting his head to Kana still attached to his hip, then flicking his head in the opposite direction. 

"Kana," Saizo spoke up, making Kana look up at him. 

"Why don't you go start on lunch, Asugi and I will be along in a moment." 

"Yes, Sir!" Kana cheered and dashed off eagerly toward the house. 

" 'Sir'?" Asugi questioned with a raised eyebrow toward Saizo. He in turn sighed. 

"Kana's idea, not mine." Saizo defended lightly.  
"How was your mission?" 

"Successful." Asugi started, shifting the back on his back. Saizo motioned for them to go for a walk, Asugi quickly falling in place at Saizo's side. 

"Anything to report?" Saizo tacked on. 

"The Mokushu are being active, but not in the way you'd imagined. It's mostly women, a few of which seem to have some Ninja training, but the majority seem like workers. Farmers, textiles, medicine, the usual. It took some time, but I managed to sneak into the building the Ninjas seemed to operate out of and browse their files. All of their contracts are glorified bodyguard jobs for local towns. Seems there's been a rise in bandits in the region and they've been ransacking shops and homes, so the locals have been hiring them to try and scare the bandit's off." 

Saizo stopped in place, turning to stop Asugi too, to look him square in the eye. 

"You discovered all of this of your own initiative?" Saizo questioned with more an air of surprise than any other. 

"I knew they were doing something, I wasn't willing to leave until I was sure Igasato and the Royal Family weren't in danger," Asugi answered strongly, in a way that reminded Saizo of himself. Even his mask could not conceal the grin of pride Saizo wore, taking a moment the admire the man Asugi was becoming. 

"You went above and beyond your assigned mission, showed initiative, and made all of Igasato proud! I will make sure your compensation reflects this." Saizo tried to sound more official, but Asugi's grin told him the younger man caught onto his elation. 

"Compensation?" Asugi echoed as they began their walk once again. 

"Yes. You completed a mission, you get paid for it. This isn't volunteer work, and can be quite dangerous, after all." Saizo informed him calmly. Asugi made an acknowledging sound but said no more about it. 

A few more moments and they arrived at their destination, the house Asugi was staying in not long ago. The roof had been fixed while he was gone, and now housed Corrin once again. Both men fell silent as they entered, a dreary air enveloping the house as the situation surrounding the need to visit this place weighed on them. Shoes removed, Asugi dropping his bag with them, they moved in silence to her bedroom, where she lay still, as always. Saizo approached first as Asugi stood in the doorway, feeling a tinge of guilt for not helping with her the last two weeks. Saizo pulled his mask down as he approached, placing a kiss on her forehead. Mask slipped back in place, Saizo moved to a side, allowing Asugi the opportunity to approach. 

"Hey, Mom!" Asugi whispered with a forced half-grin.  
"I'm back from my first mission! I can't wait to tell you about it!" He tried to cheer up, knowing she wouldn't want him depressed over her situation. A slight sound escaped her throat, head turning to the side slightly. 

"Mom?" Asugi questioned worriedly, not sure if it was her, or the other presence who'd heard him. Saizo appeared on the opposite side, a stone mortar in his hand with the same sleep weed mixture he'd been drugging her with for weeks now. Carefully prying open one eyelid, her eye was mostly black, only a small rim of white around the outside could be seen, and even then, was bloodshot. Scooping a dollop of the mixture onto his pointer finger, Saizo forced her mouth open and smeared the mixture onto the back of her tongue. She seemed to sputter a moment as his finger reached into her mouth as if she was subconsciously fighting him but quickly settled back into placidity. Saizo sighed to himself, the palm of his hand gently placed on her forehead and gliding along her hair.

"Still no signs of getting better?" Asugi asked, but no words were needed. 

"You Aunt Hinoka, as well as hers, are expected tomorrow afternoon with another healer," Saizo added solemnly, setting the mortar down and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Where is this one from?" Asugi questioned, more to make small talk as he held his mother's hand. 

"Nohr, actually. They seem to have patched up their relationship with the Ice Tribe, and their chief's daughter seems to think she can help." 

"Do you think it'll help?" Asugi asked half-heartedly, unable to look up at him at this moment. Saizo sighed quietly while he considered his answer. 

"Anything is worth trying, even if the chances are small, at least it's a chance."

Silence overtook the room, both knew the chances were slim at best, but the desperation to try something is what drove all those close to her. A few more moments passed before Saizo reminded Asugi that Kana was making them lunch, and forced themselves away. But not before Asugi promised Corrin he'd come back and see her later. Once again they traversed the path from that house to their own, entering in time for Kana to be serving up lunch. It was a simple hash, fried with some sausage and vegetable, but an improvement on anything he'd made in the past. The air was much calmer here, Kana asking a million questions about Asugi's first mission, giving Saizo the opportunity to sit back and enjoy watching his sons. 

~~~~~~~~

The sun was already past its daily peak when the sound of horses echoed in the hidden mountain village, halting Kana and Asugi's sparring match as it drew their attention. They barely had time to peer down to the valley floor when a beautiful white pegasus ascended to their level on its powerful wings and setting down on the creamy rocks on which they stood. Hinoka hopped off her pegasus, petting its neck before turning to the three ninjas before her. 

"Aunt Hinoka!" Kana cheered as he ran to her, giving her a big hug before she could say anything. 

"Nice to see you too Kana. Saizo, Asugi. You all look well." Hinoka smiled, though it quickly faded. 

"How was the trip?" Saizo asked of her, debating taking the reins of her pegasus before it calmly walked to the shade of the house on its own. 

"Quiet, for the most part. Sophie's learning to ride a horse. Silas picked out one for her and it's, well, spirited!" Hinoka gave a nervously anxious grin, which turned into a grimace at the sound of a horse's squeal echoes among the rocks. Saizo stepped forward to peer over to the valley floor, to see Sophie's horse, with her still atop it, throwing some sort of fit. 

Asugi didn't hesitate, jumping off the edge and changing forms mid-air, gliding down to the valley floor in his dragon form. As soon as his feet touched down, he reverted to his human form and ran forward past Silas who was trying to calm the horse with little success. Asugi managed to grab the reins, holding them loosely as he placed his hand on the beast's wide neck. 

"It's okay, you're safe here. Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." He whispered to it softly, the horse starting to calm when it snorted at Asugi.  
"It's not dangerous." Asugi quickly answered, stroking it gently as the horse settled down even more until it was safe enough for Sophie to dismount with some encouragement from Silas. 

"That was incredible! You really have a way with him!" Sophie admired of Asugi, who spent a few more moments reassuring the horse it was safe before responding to her. 

"I've been around horses most of my life, once you learn their language it's easier to communicate with them. This guy just got a bit nervous in a new place, but it'll be okay now." His eyes didn't even shift to his cousin, slowly shifting away from the horse letting it be calm on its own. 

"They have a language?" Sophie continued to question as Silas stepped away. 

"Of course. Every sound they make has a meaning, you should know each one and how to respond to better keep your horse calm and ready." Informed of her with a growing grin as Sophie's enthusiastic expression seemed to grow. 

"You have to teach me! Please Asugi, Please please please please please!?" Her hands grabbing his arm as she begged him, shifting like a small child wanting their present. Asugi could not help but laugh. 

"Alright! Alright! Why don't we take the horses to the stable and we can start there."

Sophie's excited cheer could be heard all through the valley, leaving Saizo looking down with pride at how well he handled that situation all on his own. 

"He really takes after you." Hinoka's voice broke Saizo's musing, drawing his attention back to her. 

"You think so?" Saizo questioned quietly, not really thinking about his words. 

"Absolutely. We all knew we could count on you, even as kids. You were always in control, a step ahead of everyone else. To see your son step up and take control just like you used to, it's nostalgic in its own way." Hinoka breathed with a slight chuckle, her own attention turning to Silas escorting a woman with blue hair tied up in a bun, wearing a simple yet elegant silver and blue dress. 

"And here comes our healer," Hinoka added with a darker tone, remembering the reason for their visit.

"She's pretty" Kana murmured barely above a whisper, shifting to Saizo's side as she and Silas approached. 

"Saizo, this is Flora, heir to the Ice tribe. She thinks she might be able to help. Flora, this is Saizo, and his son Kana. Corrin is Saizo's wife." Silas explained before Flora bowed slightly to Saizo. 

"My condolences to your Wife," Flora spoke calm and clear. 

"She's not dead, just possessed." Saizo jumped in sternly, eye narrowing upon her. 

"Yes, my apologize." Taking a second to clear her throat.  
"If you could show me where she's being kept, I can get to work."

Saizo did not say another word on the matter, simply making a motion with his head for them to follow, then turning towards the house Corrin resided in. Before he could take more than two steps, Kana tugged on his Father's arm. Saizo turned to look at him, only to see an expression of worry and fear. Pausing, Saizo knelt down to be closer to Kana's level.

"Why don't you go play with some of your friends? No more training today." Speaking softly to the timid boy. Kana nodded without hesitation, running off toward Kaze and Azura's house. Saizo stood with a sigh, knowing how heavily this all weight on him, even if he hid it very well. Turning back to their path, Saizo once again lead the group to Corrin. 

Sliding the door open, Saizo immediately noticed two pairs of shoes at the door, visitors no doubt. He said nothing about it, slipping off his own shoes as a silent indicator for the others to do the same. He knew who's shoes those were, so it was no surprise when the entered Corrin's room to find Kaze holding one of Corrin's legs at a 90-degree angle in the air, while Azura seemed to be massaging her arms. Both quickly froze in place, eyes staring at Saizo and the others as they entered. Saizo, of course, said nothing, simply going to is wife's side. Hinoka looked the most confused as to what they were doing to her sister, with Silas and Flora only slightly less shocked than her. 

"We're uh - ahem." Kaze coughed nervously, but Saizo quickly spoke up for him. 

"They're exercising her muscles for her, so when Corrin returns to normal, she'll have an easier time readjusting to normal life." Pausing to place a soft kiss on her forehead, and slipping the mask back into place.  
"Thank you, both of you, but Nohr has sent Flora here to see if she can help, you can stop." giving the couple permission to excuse themselves if they so saw fit. Both rose from their positions, but neither wanted to leave. Instead, they settled along the wall as Hinoka, Silas, and Flora better settled in the room themselves. Saizo stayed seated at Corrin's side, laying his hand over hers, as if his presence might help summon her mind forward. Flora sat on the opposite side and started with checking her breathing, pulse, and gazing into one of her pitch black eyes. 

"Does that really work?" Silas questioned of Kaze, nudging him to draw his attention, Kaze turning his head to glance at the gray-haired man.  
"The exercising thing, it helps?"

"It does. As she's been bed-ridden for several months now, her muscle mass will only decrease over time. If exercises are done on even an unconscious body, it helps keep the muscles from deteriorating. _When_ she comes back, she's more likely to be able to stand and walk on her own if we do these exercises for her." Kaze explained quietly, not wishing to invoke Saizo's wrath, as Kaze was becoming more and more convinced that Corrin was lost, as well as not break Flora's concentration. Nothing would be able to convince Saizo that trying to restore Corrin was a lost cause, nor would he wish to suggest such things to her siblings - especially with one present. 

Flora rubbed her hands together, seeming to collect some ice magic in her palms, before placing them on either side of Corrin's head. Her whole body tensed, knees lifting off the bed a bit, back arching, but she remained silent. Flora's hands moved away, and once again her body relaxed. Flora's eyes scanned her reaction carefully, then lowered her hands to Corrin's head once again. Corrin's lips parted, a small groan escaping from her throat. Saizo's eye widened and looked to Flora with a renewed hope that his Corrin could return. 

Flora drew a few deep breaths, then holding the last one as she seemed to focus her magic quite intensely. After a moment, Corrin's eyes shot open, still black as a starless night, staring straight up. Saizo's hand squeezed Corrin's, hers remaining limp in his grasp. Sounds of effort echoed within her throat, a slight trembling making her twitch. Saizo's eye shifted from Corrin to Flora, and back to Corrin again. Her skin started to look blue, her increasing labored breaths laced with mist that quickly evaporated into the air. Kaze and Azura shared a glance as Hinoka drew closer, worry evident on her face. Corrin released a louder groan, her voice overlapped with the one who tainted her soul, her eyes beginning to narrow in pain. 

_"Pok nomeno jaka."_ Slipped from Corrin's lips, but it was not her voice that spoke those words.  
_"Seilor ve duulo."_

"Corrin?" Hinoka called to her younger sister, her hand touching Corrin's leg, but recoiled at the cold of her skin. Saizo continued to squeeze Corrin's hand, her fingers feeling more like ice with each passing moment. He dared not interfere, remembering the consequences of such rash action last time. 

A deep, menacing laugh grew within Corrin's throat, one that grew louder and filled with malice even past the frosty breath. 

_"Hofiba! The one you seek is dead!"_ The deep voice called, making hair stand on end. Its deep laugh resuming, consuming all other sounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I've been able to adjust my daughter's sleep schedule over the last few weeks, which gives me much less time to write in the mornings before she wakes up. Chapters will probably take longer because of it.


	7. Truth

Between the ice magic cast by Flora that only continued to drop the temperature in the room, and the deep menacing laugh of the entity that gripped Corrin, all light seemed to be absorbed. Azura leaned in closer to Kaze, looking for both comfort and warmth. Silas placed his hands on Hinoka's shoulders, who seemed most affected by the words just spoken, that her sister is dead. Saizo remained calm and silent, holding his wife's hand in his refusal to let her go. 

"What do you mean she's dead! She breaths now, it's just your voice we hear instead of hers!" Hinoka challenged back, though her resolve seemed to falter. 

_"Her body may still be alive, but only to serve my purpose! Her soul, however, has been crushed! The stubborn riika - she did not make it easy, fighting me at every turn, but she was weak. And when her strength failed her, I put an end to her miserable existence!"_ The voice stopped a moment, taking a few deep, shivering breaths. 

_"You should thank me for releasing her from her suffering!"_

"You go to hell! My sister isn't dead, and we'll find a way to get rid of you so she can be free!" Hinoka yelled back, unsteady. The voice laughed at her again mockingly. 

_"Enjoy what little life you have left! When I break free, I will destroy everything you hold dear! The land will be baptized in flame. From the ashes, a new world will be born!"_

"That's why I am here." Flora finally spoke up, her fingers turning blue as well as her magic continued to flow into Corrin. The deeper voice continued to tremble in the cold, but the black that claimed Corrin's eyes refused to recede. Gradually Corrin's limbs began to tremble and shake, the voice silenced by the cold. Her breathing became more irregular, arms coiling around her body as her knees bent to draw her legs closer in. A few more moment passed before the trembling subsided, breaths suddenly becoming shallow, and nearly non-existent. 

"Enough!" Saizo snapped at Flora, seeing Corrin was on the brink.  
"We're trying to force out the demon inside of her, not kill her too!"

Flora looked up at Saizo with bloodshot eyes, then down at Corrin who was drawing close to freezing to death. The flow of magic from Flora's hands came to an end, rubbing her hands together to warm them as she did. At the same time, Saizo fetched the heavy blanket from the wardrobe nearby with some of Corrin's clothes in it, laying it over her in an attempt to help her warm up again. 

"Would you say it's a full integration then?" Hinoka questioned of Flora, who looked to Hinoka and nodded once. 

"If it wasn't, it would have fled when it sensed her body was closing in on death. There is no way to drive it out." Flora answered, cold as ice, standing from her seat at Corrin's side and heading towards the door. 

"Then we've learned all she asked for," Hinoka added quietly as if to herself, but this only raised questions for Kaze, Azura, and Saizo. 

"What do you -" Azura began before Saizo cut her off. 

"Explain yourself! Learned what for who?!" He snapped irritably, the very notion that this was all some sort of game displeasing him beyond words. 

"Saizo just - " Silas tried to speak up for Hinoka, falling silent as Saizo audibly growled at him. 

"I was not speaking to you!" 

"It's Sakura." Hinoka answered a bit timidly, shaken by the harshness of Saizo's growls.  
"She asked us to come, to see how badly she's been infected. Ryoma and Takumi sent us letters about their trip here, and Sakura had an idea. She and Hayato think they might know how to fix this. But they needed us to run a test first."

Saizo took a deep breath, shutting his eye as he released it through his nose, seeming to calm by this action. 

"Leave us for now." He dismissed in a flat, unreadable tone. One Kaze recognized all too well and quickly ushered everyone out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Waiting until the door closed behind them, Saizo turned back to Corrin, gently petting her head.  
"We're not giving up. I know you're still in there; somewhere." Worry lacing his words as he skin was cold as ice, her eyes had rolled back, and slipping back into unconsciousness. He slipped from her side long enough to scoop out another dollop of the sleeping weed mixture he'd been using to pacify her, and smeared it along her tongue. His eye never leaving her, Saizo stripped himself of his clothing, then pulled the blanket away, he carefully removed Corrin's as well. Climbing into the bed along side her, he flipped the blanket back over them both before pulling her into the shelter of his arms. It was like snuggling against a doll made of snow, chilling him to his core, but at least he could surround her with his warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was not our intention to do her significant harm." Hinoka tried to defend herself to Kaze, taking a nervous gulp.  
"But we needed to know how bad it is."

"Please don't take it personally, Lady Hinoka. It's been a trying time for Saizo and his family. He's protective of her, perhaps to a fault. I'd ask you not take this encounter to heart." Kaze offered her carefully, sighing under his breath. 

His personal concern was for the ongoing torment his twin experienced from this situation, as well as his nephews. The darkest corner of Kaze's heart wished that Corrin would just slip away, die in her sleep so that everyone could move on from this. The only one he'd admitted such feelings to was his own wife. Kaze would never be bold enough to try and end her himself, Saizo was no fool, he'd know something was up immediately. So all Kaze could do was stand by, help how he could, and 'hope for the best'.

"No, I know this has been hard for everyone, but mostly for those here in Igasato. Here - you're never away from it. It's a dark cloud that follows you around." Hinoka grew silent as her eyes drifted to the floor between her toes. 

"You said Sakura might know what to do?" Azura spoke up over the silence. Hinoka looked up at Silas as if asking him to relay the information. 

"Yes, she's been studying all kinds of magic since she joined the Wind Tribe," Silas spoke up in Hinoka's place.  
"She found some old scrolls some time ago. I couldn't tell you the words she used if I wanted to - but she seemed confident she could use them to make a new spell that could help!"

 _"Magicae anima..."_ Hinoka added reflectively, her eyes drawn away as she tried to remember the words her youngest sister used, biting her lip in the effort. 

"Has there been any luck with Lord Ryoma trying to find anyone else who might be able to help?" Kaze asked dismissively of Hinoka's ruminations. 

Hinoka looked up at Kaze and shook her head slightly. 

"No. Seems word of the priest that was killed while they were here has spread. No other nations are even admitting they have healers at all, never mind ones qualified to help Corrin. Whatever Sakura is doing, might just be our last chance." 

The room fell silent again, knowing Hinoka's words to be true. If Sakura failed, then perhaps Corrin was truly lost, but there would be no way for Saizo to ever accept that outcome. Kaze felt a weight on his shoulders, the growing need to do something to aid Corrin's passing so that the whole Kingdom of Hoshido could move on. It pained him to know this responsibility would fall to him, to kill the woman he was once sworn to protect with his own life, but that time had long passed. Liege, to student, to friends, and finally, his sister-in-law. If Sakura could not save her, he would do it himself. It was the least he could offer her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, no. Loosen your grip, you're making him nervous!" Asugi called to Sophie. She sat atop her horse, trying to maneuver the reins to get him to go where she wanted, but her muddled commands only confused the horse more. 

"No! That way!" Sophie tried to lead her horse, but it back stepped and turned to the side and squealed at her. 

"Please go that way!" Sophie pleaded at the horse, who squealed at her again before it bucked its hind legs. 

"Whoa! Stop!" Sophie cried before the horse bucked again, and flung her off her saddle. Asugi was quick to react, moving to catch her, but the force of her fall knocked them both to the ground, leaving a dazed Sophie to lay over Asugi's lap as he held his head. 

"That's one strong willed horse you have there Soph." Asugi grumbled, waiting for her to collect herself and move away, which took a little longer than he would have liked. 

"I don't understand what I am doing wrong..." She mumbled to herself, unsteadily pushing herself off Asugi, and sitting on the ground beside him. 

"Well, for one, you have to listen to your horse. You're not master and beast, you're partners. If your horse is telling you something, you have to listen and make the right choice for both of you. If you don't, it won't trust you." Asugi lightly scolded her, choking on his own words a bit as he could hear his Father's voice in his head. 

"What was he saying then?" Sophie sulked, looking up at Asugi through the tops of her eyes. 

"That he didn't want to. And you pushed him to anyway, so he bucked you off." Asugi stated flatly, pushing himself to his feet. Outstretching his hand in the horse's direction, Asugi nickered, drawing its attention. The horse then blew at him through its nose, approaching his hand. Asugi gently stroked his fur, petting in long soothing strokes, which settled the horse down. 

Sophie sighed in defeat as she watched Asugi calm her horse in a way she simply could not. It did not help when he calmly took the reins, and lead the horse back into the stable to rest. Popping up to her feet, she watched from a distance while Asugi removed its saddle and bridle, and let it wander into an empty stall with fresh hay and a water trough for it, and closed the gate. Sophie hid behind the edge again as Asugi turned back in her direction, waiting for him to exit and turn to look at her. 

"He needs some time to rest, so why don't we go over to my house, we can do a refresher on horse language." Asugi suggested calmly, motioning for Sophie to follow. 

"Are you going to turn into a dragon and fly us up?" Sophie asked with a revitalized enthusiasm. 

"Are you saying you want to ride me?" Asugi quickly shot back with a suggestive half grin and a raise of his eyebrows. Sophie's face turned a bright red as she realized his intent, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I-I, that's not - I mean. No but, yes but..."

Asugi let out a laugh from the gut, overly enjoying how uncomfortable Sophie suddenly became. 

"Asugi!" Sophie whined, stomping her foot in embarrassment. It took a moment for Asugi to recollect himself and brush the tear from his eye. 

"I'm just screwing with you, Fumbles. Relax."

"Fumbles?" Sophie echoed, unamused. 

"Yeah, 'cause you fumbled over your words. Come on, let's go!"

Tapping into his dragon stone, Asugi transformed into his dragon form, lifting his wings off his back and kneeling on his front legs for Sophie to climb on. With a big smile, she ran over to him tried to figure out where she should put herself. 

_"Legs behind the wings, please."_ Asugi's distorted voice instructed, Sophie nodding as she hopped on just before his wings carried them into the air. He was powerful enough in this form that only a few wing beats carried them up past the height of the house, giving Asugi the room to safely glide to the top of the rocks. 

Sophie kicked her legs to the side and slid off his back, allowing Asugi to change back to his human form. As soon as he was, Asugi brushed off his clothes and turned back to Sophie, who seemed a touch distracted. Looking off where she was, Hinoka, Silas, Flora, Kaze and Azura were heading in their direction, Kaze waving to Asugi. Asugi gave a small wave back in acknowledgment, waiting for them to get closer. 

"Any luck?" Asugi questioned of Kaze nervously. Kaze let out a soft sigh, then shook his head. Asugi let out a deeper, upset sigh, shutting his eyes a moment as he came to terms with the bad news. 

"Where's Dad?" Asugi questioned, noting he was not among them. 

"He wanted some alone time with your Mom." Hinoka answered, not sounding any more happy than Asugi. 

"I see." Asugi flatly replied, eyes darting away for a moment, before looking to Sophie again.   
"Come on, Soph." He grumbled at Sophie, who empathetically nodded and followed after Asugi as he went inside. 

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly, unsure what to do in this situation. 

"Yeah. Fine. I just - I miss my Mom." 

 

"This is really very hard on all of them, isn't it?" Hinoka breathed into the air, no answer truly needed. 

"Our hopes rest with Lady Sakura now." Kaze replied in the same tone, before motioning for the others to follow him once more to the valley floor.


	8. Importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter today because I realized the next one is going to be on the lengthy side, and I thought I should break it up a little.

With morning's early light, Flora, Hinoka and her family were packed up and heading home once more. Saizo and Asugi were there to see them off, Kana had opted to stay in bed a little longer. Asugi waved goodbye to his cousin, she, in turn, gave him a smile and a thankful nod. Her improvement showed as she better turned her horse to the cave exit of the hidden mountain village, and spurred it on as they all left together. Asugi bit his lip as his eyes drifted to the stone below his feet, his hand slowly dropping to his side. No words needed to be exchanged for Saizo to realize the disappointment and sadness coursing through his son's mind at that moment, but he also had no words to offer him, feeling his own share of those exact same emotions. Instead, he placed his strong hand on Asugi's shoulder, some small measure of comfort. As much as Asugi was quickly becoming a man, in some ways, he was still just a boy. 

Asugi's head raised a bit with the strong touch of his Father on his shoulder, recognizing the intended meaning, taking in a deep breath as he stared into the darkness in which the others had vanished into a moment longer. They stood in silence a few moments more, taking the time he needed to sort through the mess in his mind and come to terms with it all. While hope was fading, there was still one, last, chance. When he was ready, Asugi tapped Saizo's hand to let him know, letting his Father remove his hand before they turned together toward the town hall on the valley floor. While they walked in silence, it was a comfortable silence, which was odd for them both. For so many years they had butted heads, and the silence between them was a result of Corrin trying to stop the fighting. But now, they understood one another better. 

Asugi let Saizo take the lead into the building, following close behind as they entered his personal office. Saizo fetched his files while Asugi waited calmly by the door, knowing where not to put his nose. Arms folded behind him, he waited while Saizo flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for, and handed it to the younger man. Asugi nodded, taking the sheet from his hand. 

"I chose this one for you specifically. After your exemplary performance with your last mission, this seemed more suited to your skill set."

"Wait a minute! The sacred mirror of Amaterasu?! You want me to steal one of the pieces of the Imperial Regalia?!" Asugi questioned strongly, eyes widened in shock, half choking on his own breath. 

"No. I want you to steal it, then put it back." Saizo answered calmly as if it was an everyday request.

"What the - why?!" Asugi questioned again, his Father's tone doing nothing to resolve his shock. 

"It is not the place of a ninja to question our missions, Asugi. But I did wonder the same thing myself when King Ryoma sent me this request." Saizo again answered calmly, sitting down before taking a deep breath, allowing Asugi to sit across from him. 

"I'm sure you remember the 'cult of the sun', the worshipers of Amaterasu to the exclusion of all others. Their 20th-year celebration is this year, and many reports have reached the King's attention that the cult has become unfavourably violent, and unpredictable. Any they deem unworthy to approach the shrine were once merely sent away, but as of late, they have grown to throw stones, whipping, and in recent reports, gone so far as to beat people to death. They have become too extreme that the word of their own King is not enough to change their course of action, so King Ryoma is counting on us. You are to slip in under the cover of darkness, steal the mirror, and safeguard it while the others do their part."

"Others?" Asugi chimed in with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes, I sent in three others already who have assimilated into the cult, they have provided us with information and will carry out the remainder of the mission. Once the mirror is gone, they will give their little performance pretending to be Amaterasu to convince the leader of the cult to change their ways. When they believe that part of the mission is a success, they will signal you to return the mirror. Once it is back in its rightful place, your mission is complete." Saizo further explained, to a calmed Asugi who nodded along. 

"What's the signal?" Asugi asked for clarification, seeming to take in the details calmly enough. 

"That is for you to discuss with them when you arrive. As of their last report, they already started building a shelter for you and the mirror to hide in while the rest of the mission is carried out. A map to it has been included in your mission details. Find it, and wait for one of them to come to you to discuss the rest." Saizo spoke calmly, standing from his place as Asugi shadowed this action. 

"Remember, it is vital that the mirror is not damaged during this mission. The whole point is the mirror is to return as it was when the cult has appropriately changed its behavior. No scratches, no chips, no cracks." Saizo added strongly, making sure the point was made. 

"I got it. I won't let you down - Sir." Asugi bowed his head respectfully. 

"Good," Saizo stated plainly, before motioning for them both to leave the office. They walked together back up to the house, Asugi pouring over the mission details in his hand, and drawing an invisible map in the air with his finger in thought. Saizo could not help but grin beneath his mask. Asugi was taking this mission seriously and with his success, might just prove he's ready for the next step in his training. 

~~~~~

A day like any other, it seemed. The villagers of Igasato went about their business with the usual buzz that would fill the town, each had their own responsibilities. Kaze had taken Kana, Midori and Shigure on a hike to the hidden glade, where a lesson on meditation would be given to them all. Azura was tending to Corrin no doubt, as she visited often, reading her stories or talking about current events. Saizo on the other hand was forced to spend the day in his office. He'd fallen behind on some of his other duties while training Kana, which had proved an excellent distraction from worrying about Asugi and his mission.

He knew that Asugi's second mission was a very dangerous one. If he was caught either time sneaking into the temple, there was a good chance he could be beaten to death. The risk was high, and Saizo had confidence Asugi had the stealth to do it, after all, he was able to sneak into the Mokushu village. If they; rival ninjas, could not spot Asugi going in and out, a couple of crazy cultists should be no problem, right? Still, he worried if he'd sent his son to his death, if the next update he got from the leader of the mission was one of failure. Shutting his eye for a moment, Saizo tried to push it from his mind, worrying about would not change the events that were beyond his reach to alter. Instead, he turned his attention back to the notes in front of him. 

A few moments passed before the unmistakable squawk of a carrier hawk hit his ears, one that had just arrived. Swallowing hard, his eye watched Shou; his young assistant, dash to the roost to fetch the message it held on its back. He could not peel his eye away, watching Shou hold the rolled up message in one hand while he lifted the hawk in the other, releasing it into their enclosure before bringing the message to Saizo's attention. Shou looked visibly nervous when he noticed Saizo's attention glued to him, and silently handed over the message. Saizo snatched it from him quickly, unrolling the paper with his thumbs in such a hurry he nearly tore it. 

He recognized the handwriting as the leaders of the mission Asugi was currently on, and took a deep, shaky breath before daring to read it. He hadn't realized he was holding that breath as he read, until the news that the mission was a complete success let him release it in relief. The mirror had been returned without incident, the cultists are acting more docile, at least for now, and all four team mates were heading home. A grin curled Saizo's lips beneath his mask, Asugi was on his way home, which could be anytime really since he flew out on his own rather than take a horse. It was equally possible he would arrive with the others to be sure they all arrived home safe, the message did not say. 

Another squawk rang out and hit Saizo's ear, another messenger hawk landing at the roost. Shou once again sprang up and dashed across to untie the message from the bird's back. Saizo waited curiously, not expecting to hear from the other two missions he'd sent ninja's out on today, but then again sometimes things take unexpected turns. Shou placed the bird in the enclosure and dashed right over to Saizo once more. 

"Sir- the Royal Crest!" Shou informed him as he held out the rolled up message in his hand. It was indeed the crest of the Royal family, Saizo lifted the message with a nod of his head. 

"Thank you, Shou." He spoke calmly, watching the young man bow his head and excuse himself. Flipping open the note, the first thing he noticed was that this was not Ryoma's handwriting, it was too; for lack of better word, decorative. While Ryoma's writing was always very clear, he wrote quickly and did not have time for the perfectly even spacing and the sweeping letters this one had. 

After a moment of reading, it quickly became clear this was Lady Sakura's handwriting. She had completed her work for whatever it was she had been doing all this time, and was ready to give it a try on Corrin. She, along with Hayato, their daughter Rhajat, and two others were on their way to Igasato with the expectation that they would arrive in 2-3 days. Saizo could feel his shoulders tightening, knowing full well the importance of this attempt, and what it's failure would mean as well.


	9. Essence

As much as the summer had been warm and full of sunny days, this day was not at all like the others. Grey clouds loomed overhead that blotted out the sun, rumbling with the threat of a storm as if waiting for the perfect moment to unleash its fury upon the world below. Unfortunately, Lady Sakura and those traveling with her had not yet arrived in the mountain valley town, potentially exposed to the elements that again echoed its threat across the skies. Saizo, Kaze, and Kana waited at the edge of the cave that leads to the town, keeping watch for them, or Asugi. 

Asugi had taken wing and flown out ahead to scout for them. He would then guide them to shelter if they were too far off, or help guide them toward the town. Now they waited, quietly looking for a sign that they were safe. The sky began to open, drops of rain breaking upon the rocks, the final warning before the storm would engulf them. Saizo released a silent breath through his nose, unable to do anything but watch and wait. 

The sound of hoofbeats reached their ears just moments before they came into view. Hayato lead the way, Rhajat sitting in front of him on his horse. Lady Sakura was just behind, followed by two others Saizo was unfamiliar with. Asugi hovered above Sakura in dragon form, sheltering her from the rain. Saizo and Kaze were quick to guide the horses into the cave and out of the rain, Kana running ahead of the group. Once all four horses were safely inside, Asugi took to the sky and disappeared from sight.

"Where is he-?" Hayato questioned, but saizo cut him off.

"He'll meet us on the other side." Saizo snapped at Hayato, guiding his horse by the bridle under its chin. It would not be long before the downpour would begin, and getting everyone, and the horses inside before it began was preferable, to say the least. 

As they reached the exit on the other side, Asugi was just landing and knelt down while still in dragon form. 

"Quickly now!" Saizo commanded, motioning for Rhajat to come with him while Kaze moved to help Sakura from her horse. She surprised him however as she expertly slid from her saddle, and lifted the saddlebags from it's back herself. Kaze took the bags while Sakura took the nervous Rhajat's hand and hurried her along. Saizo helped them onto Asugi's back before he took to the skies again to get them to safety. 

_"Papa!"_ Kana's voice called out across the way, waiting at the open door to the stable. Saizo nodded to him, then motioned for the others to lead their horses. It seemed the sky was through waiting, the falling rain becoming heavier as the horses were led into their pens. 

"My turn!" Kana announced confidently, taking a deep breath as he took his dragon form. At the same time, Asugi glided into the stable, taking a moment to shake off the rain. 

_"I can take two more."_ Asugi's altered voice informed the group with a sound of urgency before a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. 

_"I can manage one."_ Kana added a bit nervously. 

"You don't have to Kana. We can wait it out, or ride with Asugi." Saizo spoke softly, approaching Kana and laying a hand on his head between his horns to further show he meant it. 

_"To stand without fear in the face of your enemies is the way of the Ninja. You told me so yourself Papa! The storm is my enemy, and I am not afraid."_ Kana reassured Saizo, making himself stand a little taller. Saizo just grinned beneath his mask and nodded with pride. 

"Very well." Turning to Sakura's escorts.  
"You two, ride with Asugi!" He snapped at them as he pointed to his eldest son, then looked to Kaze.  
"Go with Kana." 

Everyone silently agreed, Asugi kneeling down to let the others climb on his back, then quickly taking flight once more. Kaze hopped on Kana's back, who had a little more trouble walking through the stable door with Kaze's weight but flew up after Asugi. The brothers wasted no time landing by the house Corrin resided within, shifting back to normal as their riders slipped off their backs, and dashed inside to get out of the rain. A collective sigh of relief was shared, even by Sakura and Rhajat waiting patiently by the door. A brief moment later, Saizo slipped in and abruptly shut the door behind him. He was soaked head to toe, flicking his arms to shake off the excess. Kaze and the others hadn't faired much better. 

"Asugi, Kana, go fetch some towels for everyone, I'll make some tea..." Saizo commanded in his usual authoritative tone, making his way past the congregation of people toward the kitchen until Sakura stepping into his path. 

"Uh, Saizo." She began before taking a moment to swallow hard.  
"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to get started sooner rather than later."

Saizo paused before placing a strong hand on her shoulder, as a means of leveling with her. 

"I would like that as well, as soon as we get everyone dried off." 

Sakura nodded once before stepping aside to allow Saizo through, Asugi and Kana on his tail. Kaze then cleared his throat and led the others into the living space where they could relax until everyone was ready. 

The storm outside continued to rage, rain pelting the roof and eastern walls of the house relentlessly. An echoing boom of thunder would cause a ripple of silence in its wake, but it was not long until everyone had a chance to dry off or change their clothes completely. Rhajat isolated herself from all others, sitting in a corner and peering into a thick book with runes scribed on the front. Asugi could not help but be curious as to why she would shut herself away, and so he sat down beside her.

"Hey, squirt! Whatcha reading?" He tried to jest light heartedly, attempting to look over her shoulder. Rhajat was quick to pull the cover closer to herself to avoid his gaze from looking within. 

"Spells" Was all she snapped at him, before going back to reading. 

"Really? What kind of spells?" Asugi prodded, watching as Rhajat scowled at the wall across from her. 

"Dark spells, ancient magic long forbidden by those afraid of their power." She sighed at him in response, once again trying to go back to her book. 

"Aren't you just a drop of sunshine." Asugi teased as he folded his arms behind his head, this time receiving a full glare from Rhajat, including an unimpressed sneer. 

"Call me 'sunshine' again and I'll curse you so bad you would be able to walk straight!" She snarled under her breath, which only made Asugi chuckle. 

"Do what you gotta, Sunshine!" Asugi added in one final jab, before pulling himself to his feet and leaving her to her reading.

While finding a new place to set himself down at, Sakura rose from her seat, which pulled the attention of everyone in the room. 

"I think it's time we got started." She stated firmly, leaving her spot to fetch her bags, and heading off down the hall. Saizo and Asugi both quickly followed her.

"Yasuo, Asa, assist her please." Hayato commanded of the two men that had remained virtually silent until now, but both obediently left their tea cups behind and followed after the others, and Hayato just behind them. Rhajat looked up at Kaze through the side of her eyes, before going back to it wordlessly. Kana sat cross legged on the floor, twiddling his thumbs together. 

"Don't you want to go to?" Kaze posed to Kana, who looked up at his uncle with red eyes. 

"No." He softly squeaked, before looking down again. 

"That's alright, I'll stay here with you," Kaze responded gently, offering the clearly stressed boy a soft smile. 

 

Sakura was quick to get to work, pulling things from her bags in rapid succession. Two big bundles of herbs wrapped in cloth, what looked like a stone bowl with very high sides, and two small holes at the base on opposite sides. A wire rack of sorts that she laid beside the strange stone bowl, a mortar, and pestle, as well as a stack of pages full of notes. 

"Asa, can you start preparing the herbs please?" Sakura asked in a sweet, yet commanding tone, her eyes not even having to shift to him before Asa began unwrapping the one bundle of herbs. It contained things such as lavender, dried poppies, and a plant Saizo did not recognize with lots of small white flowers with purple bases. After separating the pieces from each that he desires, Asa opened his own bag, producing a small pile of kindling and a flint, arranging them within the high edged bowl. 

Meanwhile, Sakura opened the other bundle of plants, which contained many more unfamiliar species. They all seemed to share a blue shade to them. Small blooms no bigger than a thumb nail, blue tipped jagged leaves, a long stalk covered in tiny thorns that seemed to secrete a thick blue liquid from the end that was cut, and a few light blue stones in the bottom that were translucent. 

"Yasuo, if you'd please." Using that commanding tone once again that could be misconceived for a request. The other man was quick to respond as well, scooping up the small stones in one hand and bringing them to the side where he could work, crushing them into a fine powder. So many questions filled Saizo's mind as he watched them all work diligently, but he thought it best not to interrupt them, he could ask later. Sakura ground her mixture into a paste, then waved to Yasuo to add the powder to it, then every so carefully folding it into the paste. After a few folds, Sakura held up the pestle to Hayato to do his bit. He rubbed his hands together for a moment before placing his hands over the mixture.

_"Kaze no tamashī, watashitachi no tamashī o hitotsu ni shite, yūrei no hikōki ni hairu"_

A faint glow emanated from beneath his hands, escaping through the gaps in his fingers. Saizo's eye widened a bit, seeing how much effort this all must have taken to figure out. 

"Asa." Sakura now commanded quite clearly, turning her attention back to the room as he lit the kindling into a small fire and place the wire rack on top. 

"I'll need you to come with me Saizo." Sakura stated strongly as she dipped her fingers into the mix. 

" 'Come with you'? Where?" Saizo asked, confused, especially as Sakura rubbed some of the mixtures on her chest in a circle. 

"Into Corrin's soul. We're going to purge her of the darkness from the inside!"

"Then I'm coming too!" Asugi jumped in quickly, turning Saizo's attention to him. 

"No, you should - "

"It's not up for debate - Dad. It's my fault Mom is... So I'm going to fix it!' Asugi argued with conviction, eyes narrowed as his mind was clearly made up. Saizo knew there was no arguing it. 

"Asugi too." Saizo addressed to Sakura as she finished rubbing a circle onto Hayato's chest just as she had done her own. 

"As long as you're sure," Sakura added a bit less confidently, receiving a strong nod from both Father and Son. Without another word, Sakura repeated the process on Saizo, then Asugi of rubbing the glowing blue mixture in their chests. It was strangely cold, as if a chill entered through that point, and flowed all the way down to their toes. Asa and Yasuo both covered their mouth and nose with a cloth mask, just before Asa laid the herbs he'd selected onto the rack, causing them to smoke and smolder.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Hayato suggested to Saizo and Asugi as he sat against the wall. Sakura turned to Corrin next, rubbing the last of the blue mixture onto her chest in a larger circle than everyone else. Saizo and Asugi shared a glance, a silent agreement to one another. While Asugi found a place against a wall to set down, Saizo went to Corrin's side. His fingers ran over the top of her head, smoothing the strays. 

"We're coming to find you," Saizo whispered to her softly, nestling himself in beside her on the bed. Sakura laid back in her chair at Corrin's side while the room continued to fill with smoke. At first, those who breathed it in would experience a blurring of sight, then their eyes becoming heavy until they closed beyond their will. 

 

As if awakening from a dream, Saizo, Asugi, Sakura, and Hayato all stood together at the edge of what looked like Igasato. Rather, what Igasato would look like if the gods themselves waged war within the valley. It wasn't just the buildings that had been demolished, but the rocks themselves. Pieces of the mountains broken clean off and strewn about in all directions, hovering in the air like gravity has ceased to exist. To say it was a scene of complete devastation was putting it lightly. Processing this took all four of them several minutes, Saizo was first to collect himself to turn and question Sakura.

"What the hell is this?!" still shaken by this sight, coming off harsher than he had intended. 

"This is Corrin's inner perception of self. It's her soul." Sakura answered meekly, still taking it all in herself. 

_"So, you've decided to come see me yourself."_ A deep voice called out to them, echoing from all around, the source unknown. Saizo's initial instinct was to defend his son, to stand between him and the threat, but he wasn't sure where that threat was. His eye darted about, trying to find something moving, something foreign, anything. 

_"Very well. I shall show you the way!"_ The deep voice called again, a loud ringing noise calling their attention to the still standing town hall. Saizo growled under his breath, before dashing off to the source of the sound. A split second passed before the others followed his lead.

A brilliant flash of light engulfed them all as they passed through the door, depositing them on the other side. Within was a very different sight than what the town halls interior truly looked like. The walls had all been replaced with slabs of stone from the mountains rocky face, creating a large, cold room. In the middle more rock fragments had been piled to create stairs, leading to a stone throne. Sitting atop The make shift throne, a tall, pale skinned man with long flowing blue hair, and menacing yellow eyes. He smirked maniacally down at Saizo and the others, resting his elbow on the throne's arm rest, and his face in his palm. Above him, four long chains hung from the stone ceiling, suspending an image of Corrin by the ankles and wrists. It was her, and yet, not. It was as if a pale blue stone was carved in her image and painted to look just like her, only the paint had been worn away in places. From her left knee to her shoulder, spanning across half her torso were all the pale blue, as well as her right calf, most of her right arm, as well as a large crack that crept up her neck and cheek. She hung there helplessly as if a long forgotten marionette, battered and broken. 

"Corrin!" Saizo cried out at the sight of her dangling overhead, moving to the side a bit to better look at her face, her eyes closed and did not respond to his call.

"CORRIN!" Saizo cried out again, trying to get some response. 

"You're wasting your time. The one you call Corrin is long gone, only that empty shell remains." The tall man laughed at Saizo, standing from his throne.  
"She did put up quite the fight. Oh, how she swore to me that her loved ones would free her, that they would stop at nothing. Seems she wasn't wrong, you just took too long!" 

Saizo growled loudly, clenching his hands into fists. 

"At least my worthless play thing has made the wait for your arrival here bearable. Once I do to you what I did to her, there will be no one left to confine me." He taunted once more, slowly descending the steps toward them. 

"You Bastard! I'll kill you!" Asugi shouted angrily at the man, charging him while vocalizing a war cry. The man simply scoffed in Asugi's direction, waiting for him to come within a few feet, before dismissively waving his hand at the boy. The floor beneath Asugi's feet seemed to react, rising up like a wave and knock Asugi back effortlessly. Hayato and Sakura quickly moved to Asugi's side, lifting him to his feet. Saizo's gaze shifted from his son, back to the man before him. 

"I don't know who you are, but I'll tell you one thing. You've fucked with the wrong family!" Saizo growled through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, did I not introduce myself? My, humblest apologies!" The man called across mockingly, bowing at the waist. 

"I am the Dragon, Anankos! And this wretched being I inhabit is my daughter!" 

"Your what?!" Hayato spat in shock, but he truly spoke for everyone present. 

"Oh, was that not public knowledge? Well, no matter."

"You'd do this to your own child?!" Saizo shouted a few decibels short of a scream, feeling his blood turn hot in his veins. 

"She was the only choice! The blood of dragons flows-" Before he could utter another word, Saizo went on the attack, leaping into the air in an attempt to come down on him, which missed as the man dodged smoothly. 

"Now now it's not polite to interrupt."

Saizo was done listening, crying out in anger and pure hatred as he turned in an attempt to punch him in the face, but was once again dodged. Again and again, he tried to strike the one called Anankos, who seemed to be toying with Saizo and he dodged every swing with his hands calmly folded behind his back. 

"Asugi," Hayato spoke to the boy in a lowered tone, drawing his attention.  
"You and I have to help Saizo keep him distracted from Sakura. She can do the rest but we have to make sure she stays safe. Got it?" Hayato gripped Asugi's shoulder, who nodded in response. 

"Good luck Aunt Sakura!" Asugi breathed to Sakura, before turning and running toward the man from behind, hoping to catch him off guard. 

As Asugi thought he was going to make a clean hit, Anankos swiftly dodged both attacks at once, making Saizo and Asugi nearly collide. Both were able to stop themselves before that happened and turned to stand side by side. Anankos grinned amusedly, beckoning them to try again with a wave of his hand. 

"Maneuver 4, then 3." Saizo whispered to Asugi, who nodded in return. Without another word of communication needed, Saizo ran forward toward Anankos, aiming his punches high with the complete expectation that he would dodge them. Ducking beneath Saizo's swings, Anankos unknowingly left himself open to Asugi's attack, an uppercut to the face, which connected perfectly. Knocked off balance, Anankos stumbled backward, Saizo closing in and hitting him with three more jabs to the torso, followed by Asugi going in for a sweeping kick. While Asugi's kick did connect and knocked Anankos' feet out from under him, he stopped mid air before he could hit the ground, and took to the air above Saizo's and Asugi's reach. Saizo growled in annoyance, wishing he had his shurikens with him. 

_**"origato nomeno sepa qe seilor duulo de wer whedabra, origato wer mitne qanesc erekess. origato wer whedabra qe deyhurra, vur wer sepa qe xurwka tiamo."** _

Those words echoed all around them, a faint blue light seemed to shine from behind Saizo and Asugi, both turning to find the source. Sakura sat cross legged with her hands folded, repeating the chant over and over again as the blue light around her seemed to grow. 

"You cannot purge me!" Anankos cried out in anger, suddenly flying in Sakura's direction. Hayato, who now placed himself between Anankos and Sakura, released a stream of yellow energy from his hands that looked similar to sand caught in the wind. This energy crashed against Anankos, causing him to roar angrily as it pushed him back. 

"Help me!" Hayato called to Saizo and Asugi. Saizo was not sure just how he was supposed to, but Asugi turned back toward Anankos, before taking his dragon form. Taking to the air, Asugi raced toward Anankos, horns pointed forward in an attempt to impale him. A last second dodge, let Anankos escape his attack, which also made Asugi take a moment of Hayato's attack before he could halt it. Regaining his composure, Asugi turned and flew after Anankos again, this time with his claws up to try and snatch him from the sky. Again Anankos dodged, just to have Asugi swing his tail at him. The middle of Asugi's tail struck Anankos, knocking him away from him a little, but he also avoided all the spines. With a quick fold of his wings, Asugi dive bombed Anankos, which again was dodged. 

"Saizo, help him!" Hayato barked, which only caused Saizo to glower at Hayato. 

"My sons may hold the blood of dragons, but I do not!" Saizo snapped, unimpressed. 

"You can conjure attacks from your own life force!" Hayato snapped back, holding up his hands, showing Saizo the swirling orbs of yellow energy he'd created, before launching them at Anankos when Asugi had moved away enough to give him the chance. Anankos raised his arm to shield himself from the barrage, floating backward a little to break away. 

Saizo looked down at his own hand, surely he could do the same thing, even if he wasn't a spiritual person. Use his own life force. Saizo focused his thoughts on his hand, trying to will a shuriken to appear. A red light started to appear in his palm, spinning and growing larger until it took the shape of a shuriken. Grinning beneath his mask, Saizo looked up at the fight, Asugi missed in an attempt to strike Anankos with his wing, leaving him open. In quick succession, Saizo threw shuriken after shuriken in Anankos' direction, to which he raised his arm and took the attacks. Anankos let out a loud roar, creating a shockwave that pushed both Saizo and Hayato backward, and sent Asugi hurdling through the air as he lost control. 

Having had enough of their interference, Anankos focused his own energy, creating a deep purple orb in front of him that grew larger and larger. Asugi crash landed in front of Saizo and Hayato, spreading his wings as a means to shelter them. In a similar fashion, a ball of maroon energy collected at Asugi's gaping mouth. At the same moment, both unleashed their attacks, powerful beam attacks that collided in the air and vied for control. 

"You pests have tried my patience for the last time!" Anankos screeched, vanishing into thin air as Asugi's attack was about to overtake him. Hayato quickly turned and dashed back to Sakura's side. Saizo looked around trying to find where Anankos' might have gone, just to see him appear several feet above Sakura, charging another attack. Hayato tried to create a shield over his wife. Saizo joined in the effort as he created more shurikens to throw at Anankos to try and interrupt his focus. Asugi took to the air once more to try and join the effort, but could not reach Anankos before the explosion of energy erupted from him, trying to wipe them all out. 

In that moment, Sakura's eyes opened, shining the same bright blue as the light that surrounded her. Her light burst from within her, engulfing the entire room in its warmth, nullifying Anankos' attack and shattering the stone walls, as well as the chains that bound the image of Corrin. As the light faded, leaving Hayato, Saizo, and Asugi completely unharmed, the stone room had completely vanished. Instead, they were left in the ruins of Igasato where the town hall should be. Hayato helped the weakened Sakura to her feet, who clung to her husband's arm. Asugi landed once more, reverting to his human form. 

"Is that it? Did we win?" Asugi questioned uncertain, though no evidence Anankos survived remained. While the three of them processed it all, Saizo had already gone to Corrin, cradling her shoulders in his arm, head nestled against his chest. His free hand stroked her face, brushing her hair back, trying to make her stir. Sakura, still regaining her strength, made her way to Saizo and Corrin, kneeling beside him. Saizo looked to Sakura with a blank expression on his face. 

The blue stone that covered about half her body was glowing every so slightly, otherwise, she did not respond to Saizo's attempts. Sakura laid her hands on Corrin's chest, closing her eyes a moment while Hayato and Asugi cautiously approached. After a brief moment, Sakura looked to Saizo again. 

"It's not good. He's done so much damage to her soul, its given up trying to repair itself." Sakura whispered solemnly, biting her bottom lip. 

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Saizo pleaded helplessly, holding Corrin a little tighter. 

"Not I, but there is something you can do for her," Sakura answered quietly, making Saizo's eye widen. 

"I'll do anything! Just tell me!" Saizo blurted, willing to try anything. Sakura took a moment to swallow and take a deep breath. 

"Her soul recognizes yours, that's why it's glowing like that. I think, if you give her a part of your soul, it would give hers the boost it needs to start healing." Sakura answered less than confidently, knowing there was no guarantee.  
"If you let me, I can do it." 

"Yes, of course! Take it all if you need to!" Saizo replied without so much as a moment's hesitation, staring straight at Sakura.

Sakura just nodded, placing her hand flat against Saizo's chest. A pain entered his chest as if her fingers had curled around his lungs and squeezed them tight. Gritting his teeth beneath the mask, Saizo endured, and would willingly endure this pain the rest of his life if it meant Corrin could be healed. As Sakura's hand lifted away from his chest, the pain ended, but left a feeling of cold in its wake. A shining blue sphere followed her hand from his chest, the piece of his soul she'd taken from him. Moving slowly, Sakura turned back to Corrin and gently pressed the blue orb into her chest. A shining ripple spread across the exposed blue of Corrin's body before the glow beneath began to brighten. Everyone watched in suspense to see if it worked, if Corrin truly could be saved. The crack line across Corrin's face slowly began to shrink, as did all the other exposed regions of her body. 

"She's healing" Sakura breathed in relief, sitting back as little by little the shining blue was replaced with the tones of her skin. It was a collective silence as they watched, waiting until the last bit of blue vanished beneath the surface. At the same time, Corrin's eyes opened, taking a deep breath. 

"Saizo?" She whispered softly, her eyes focusing on him. Her hand raised, trembling slightly as she went to touch his face. 

"I'm here," Saizo whispered back, leaning his face into her hand.  
"It's okay, everything's going to be okay." 

"Saizo..." She whispered again, a small smile curling her lips ever so slightly. Saizo could not help but tear up, a feeling of sheer bliss washing over him to see her smile.

His vision began to blur, reaching his hand out to touch her face in return when the sound of rain hit his ears again. Blinking once to force the tears away, Saizo opened his eyes to find himself back in the room in the real world. Asa was opening a window to try and vent out the smoke while Yasuo was helping Sakura who was holding her head. Saizo sat up and looked at Corrin's face. Her eyes were open, staring straight up at the ceiling. No sign of darkness remained in her eyes, only the ruby colour that always should have been. But her eyes did not focus on him as he'd expected. 

"Corrin?" Saizo whispered anxiously, touching her cheek with his gloved hand. Her eyes fluttered slightly but still did not focus on him.   
"Corrin?" He tried again a little louder. 

"She's not back. At least, not yet." Sakura tried to explain in her weakened state, still holding her head.   
"She still has a long road of recovery ahead of her, but she's free now, free to heal." 

Saizo nodded in understanding, looking back down to Corrin's unfocused eyes. 

"How long will it take?" He asked in follow up, gently caressing Corrin's cheek. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Sakura answered honestly. Saizo nodded in appreciation. 

"Thank you, Lady Sakura. There is nothing I could ever do to repay you for what you've done for her, but if ever there is something you wish of me, or of Igasato."

"She is my sister, Saizo. Being able to write a letter to Hinoka and my Brothers that she is on the mend is more repayment than I could ever ask for." Sakura reassured him, trembling a bit as Hayato helped her to her feet. 

"At the very least, we can offer you a safe place to recover yourself." Saizo tried to offer something as means of thanks. 

"That, I will take you up on."


	10. Time Everflowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who followed this one through to the end! It's been fun.

Over the next few days, Sakura and hers remained in Igasato so that she could try and help the recovery of Corrin's mind. It was a draining experience for her, but after seeing the destruction for themselves, it was easy to understand why. She was attempting to rebuild a city on her own. After the second day, Corrin muttered the word 'Saizo' ever so softly. Her consciousness was still in shambles, but it was the first real proof that she was starting to find herself within the mess. On the sixth day, something completely unexpected happened. Corrin suddenly sat up in her bed and attacked Sakura. She knocked her younger sister to the floor and clawed at her clothes like some kind of frightened animal. Luckily Hayato and Saizo were both present, so Sakura only received a few minor bruises from the incident, but from then on the leather straps that once held her down were put back into use. It pained Saizo to do it, but she could be a danger to herself and others should she be allowed to move in her current state. 

Three more days Sakura tried to enter Corrin's mind, to help her rebuild, but the sessions were all short. Sakura explained that the basic instinct to survive and protect oneself had returned, and any attempts she made to enter her mind only resulted in her inner perception of herself attacking. There was nothing more she could do. All they could do now is wait, and hope she recovers on her own. The next day, Sakura and her family left Igasato, not knowing if or when Corrin would make a full recovery. 

Days turned to weeks, turned to months. 

Asugi was regularly sent out on missions of all different kinds, though Saizo tried to shelter him from having to kill for as long as he could. When that time did finally come, Saizo joined him on the mission, as a backup. He wasn't needed though, Asugi fulfilled the mission perfectly, and Saizo realized his own son would soon surpass his own skill, even at his young age. 

Kana continued his training. Kaze would take over when Saizo's attention was needed elsewhere, but Kana made improvements in leaps and bounds, showing his own natural talent. It was his decision to cut his hair, a point of self-transformation from the helpless little boy he was, to the man he felt he was becoming. Though he didn't admit it, it was clear the new slicked back look he acquired was in honor of his Father. 

As for Corrin, there was little change. There was a rabidness about her that seemed to persist, and so judging if there was any improvement was difficult to do. Saizo would send messages to her siblings for the regular updates they requested, but they were always short and said the same thing. None of them visited, and Saizo understood. It was difficult to see her this way after all they had done to try and get her back. 

Ryoma would send Kagero out from time to time, to give her own assessment. As much as there was nothing to report, it was nice to see an old friend once in a while. 

 

Before long, it was Asugi's birthday, which proved to be a trying day. Usually, Corrin would make a special breakfast for the birthday boy, then the family would do something special together. Saizo tried to act like everything was fine, but in truth, it was hard on all three of them. They did visit her that day, but it was short lived. That night, the Northern Lights came out in their own spectacular fashion, and most of Igasato's villagers stood out in the cold, enjoying the lights that shined above. To Asugi's surprise, his Father called him by the name 'Saizo'. After sharing a long, hard gaze, Asugi grinned slightly. Nodding in acceptance of the change in his name, of re-accepting the honour that came with it, and the not-so-heavy burden he welcomed along with it. 

Shortly into the new year, Corrin's state changed. She became less vicious, and more docile, but unresponsive. Any attempts to gain her attention were completely ignored, staring up at the ceiling above with dilated pupils. They began to worry that there was no coming back from what she'd endured. A few more months passed, as did Kana's Birthday, and nothing seemed to change with her. She did not fight against her binds anymore, but they remained on out of precaution. 

On the first day of May, Kaze called for a family meeting. Saizo and the boys, Azura, Shigure, Midori, and Kagero were all in attendance. It had been over a year since Corrin had been struck with the poison arrows which had started the whole mess, and the one year anniversary since they reclaimed her from the land below. He addressed how they needed to face facts, to accept the truth in front of them. Corrin wasn't getting better. The damage she had suffered was irreversible, her mind had been gone for a very long time already. It was time to let her spirit go, and move on with their lives. 

He knew it would be a point of argument, and Sai was the first to adamantly stand against his uncle. He swore up and down his Mother was still in there, that she just needed time. Kaze raised his voice at Sai, asking him how long everyone should put their lives on hold. Another year? 10? 20? To which point she may not yet recover. At what point do they realize the pain Corrin must be experiencing every single day, and force her to continue to endure for their own selfish reasons. Azura was quick to bow out of the conversation, Midori and Shigure just behind. Sai was livid at the idea, but Saizo remained strangely quiet. After Sai demanded he speak up, Saizo admitted half heartedly that he'd been thinking the same thing for a while. He recounted the time she regained consciousness and asked him to kill her, but he didn't. Sai's eyes widened at Saizo's revelation, that he was agreeing that it was time to put her out of her misery. Sai erupted into an outrage that his Father could ever consider the possibility. Saizo remained perfectly calm and explained very gently from his point of view. 

Though the words that left his mouth pained him to his very core, he believed it was past time they set her free of her suffering, so maybe she could come back to them in a new form. Sai broke into tears, angry, but he understood his Father's point. He had no words left, stormed out of the house, transformed into his dragon form and flew away. No one tried to stop him, he needed time to come to terms with it on his own. Saizo asked Kaze if he could do it, he wasn't strong enough. It was a strange moment of weakness and vulnerability for Saizo, one rarely seen. But Kana was quick to give his Father a hug, the boy was stronger than any had given him credit for. 

Kaze agreed, and while Saizo broke down in his own way, already mourning the loss of his beloved wife, Kaze mixed up a potent poison that would get the job done quickly. He said nothing as he left the others in the living space. He couldn't make himself cut her. Once, in another life, it seemed, his entire existence was dedicated to protecting her. This was the last thing he could do for her, Retainer to Liege. 

He slid open the door to her room, going to grab the chair to tell her his own final goodbyes.

"Morning" He began as his hand gripped the back of the chair. 

"Morning?" Her voice called back, shocking Kaze so much he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Did you...." Had he imagined it? Was he so emotional that his mind made him hear her voice one last time?

"You're back?" He blurted to make sure it wasn't just him imagining things. 

"Um, I guess?" Her groggy voice answered, making Kaze choke on air. His feet carried him out of the room before his mind caught up with him, finding himself back before Saizo, Kana, and Kagero.

"She's awake! She spoke to me!" Kaze spat out with wide eyes, still processing. All three looked up at Kaze with shocked expressions, looking at one another, before everyone stood and raced off down the hall to her room. Kagero dashed out in front and halted everyone before they reached the room.

"I think I should go in first, make sure it's really her," Kagero spoke as the most neutral, the calm and collected voice in the group. Saizo nodded in agreement, gripping Kana's shoulder to tell him to wait here with him. Kagero nodded and turned back into the room, Kaze on her heels. Kagero crept close enough to see Corrin's face, and the fact her eyes looked directly at her, then Kaze who also made himself visible.

"Can I get up?" Corrin asked calmly, lifting her body up against the straps to show she could not move, but it was not aggressive. 

"A quick test first. Tell me your name, and who you are." 

Saizo stood outside the door, listening anxiously, wrestling with the thought that he'd just agreed to kill her and here she was back with them. 

"My name is Corrin. I am the third child of King Sumeragi, and Queen Mikoto. Wife to Saizo the 5th, leader of Igasato, and Mother to Saizo the 6th, and Kana."

Gods it truly was her, she'd come back somehow. 

"That is the last thing you remember?"

""Darkness. And a loud noise, like someone playing a sour note on a shamisan endlessly. Before that..Before that, I was home. I made breakfast for my sons, stopped a fight. It's Kana's birthday, and Sai is soaking wet." 

A pause, one where Saizo could barely catch his breath. 

"Where are my sons?! Where is Saizo?!" She demanded, almost angrily. They could hear the tension of the leather as she pushed herself up against them. Kana slipped from Saizo's grasp, dashing into the room. 

"Mama please stop!" He cried out, clearly, a part of the boy worried that if she seemed aggressive, they might still kill her. Saizo took a few deep, calming breaths, recomposing himself before he dared face her. 

She asked about the cut on his cheek, the one he got from training a few days ago. It was nearly healed, but her seeing him injured was undoubtedly a shock to her. 

"Training?" Slipped from Corrin's lips, and Saizo drew in a deep breath, before entering the room. 

"I've been training him." He spoke calmly, to his own surprise. He had to look into her eyes, to see her face. Her eyes shot to him, and the biggest smile lit up her face as soon as they did. All of a sudden Saizo felt warm, his heart racing in his chest, wanting nothing more than to hold her, kiss her, feel her warmth against him. 

"Saizo!" her very words were music to his ears, she was truly back!

He didn't wait for anyone's approval, quickly freeing her of the binds that had held her for far too long already, letting the love of his life sit up, and throw her arms around him. Saizo's arms held her tight against him, breathing in her scent, he could have drowned in it. Emotions overflowed in that moment, and Saizo found himself nearly crying in pure happiness. 

_"I've missed you."_ He whispered tenderly as Kana joined in the hug from behind, he didn't want to let her go. 

"Where have I been?" Corrin questioned in confusion, her arms still tucked around him. 

"You were lost, for a long time. But you've found your way home again." He whispered to her, nuzzling his face in against her neck for a brief moment before willing himself to let her go. Looking at her face once more, she looked confused, lost. 

"Where is Sai?" She now questioned, her eyes leaving Saizo's face to look for their eldest. The fact alone that she was calling him Sai told Saizo something was off. He worried. Looking Kana dead in the eye, he motioned for him to go find Sai, to which Kana nodded and took off. A stern look at Kaze and Kagero told them to leave as well, neither of which argued the idea. 

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to cause a flood in her memories. She did look like she was trying to remember, keeping her hands folded in his while she tried to summon something, anything, then shook her head. 

"No, but I do feel like I'm missing something. Like there's a gap there. What happened?" She sounded so unsure. Not a single memory of the past year persisted, perhaps that was for the best. With a tilt of his head, he motioned for her to stand. Corrin followed his lead without question, keeper her hand in his as he lead her away from that room, one she'd spent beyond enough time in. As he opened the door to take her outside, Corrin sheltered her eyes with her hand and shut them tight as she adjusted to the changes in light. Saizo bit his lip in guilt, it hadn't crossed his mind that her eyes were no longer used to direct sunlight. As she blinked the daze away, he did get to witness her face light up at seeing Igasato, her home, and stepping forward a little to better take it all in. He was about to wrap his arms around her from behind when he could suddenly sense Sai's presence, holding himself back as Corrin jump slightly just before Sai appeared in front of her, and wrapped her in his own hug. 

Saizo took a moment to stand back, to give them a moment to just enjoy seeing one another again, to embrace as only Mothers and Sons do. She was back, all the waiting, all the pain of watching her be consumed by another, all the struggling to keep it together, it was worth it. Even these few moments alone were worth the wait. He'd never let her go again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who like my work, I've got an idea for my next story, and wouldn't mind a little feedback if it's something you'd read. 
> 
> Modern AU, which would be a first for me. 
> 
> Corrin is a successful Pop Star living in the big city. One night, while having a girls night out with her sisters Elise and Camilla, Elise drags them into 'Psychic Orochi's' shop to read their futures.  
> Orochi warns Corrin that someone is out to destroy her, and will not stop until she's dead. Corrin is skeptical, but Elise tells Xander, who insists Corrin hires a bodyguard. To placate her siblings, Corrin appoints Jakob to hire her a bodyguard. Little does she know that the man Jakob hires - Saizo - has been sent by the Shadow Society to destroy her reputation, then murder her.


End file.
